Taste Your Beating Heart
by OrangeLoveVamp
Summary: When Bri Stone is forced to join the fellowship of the sun by her family, she has no idea what she has gotten herself into. Meeting her first Vampire is not how she imagined it. What happens when she decides who's side she's on.Thanks to a certain Vampire
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Story so I hope it's good. I love True Blood and Eric so I thought why not make my first FanFic about him. Thanks to anyone who read this. Please review and tell me what you think Natalie **

Chapter 1 – I am such an Idiot

"Honesty" cried Steve Newlin as the crowd cheered and shouted "Honesty" back, whereas I just mumbled the word. What does Steve Newlin know about honesty, I bet he had a whole load of secrets he doesn't want his followers to find out about. Seriously what was I even doing here anyway, in these stupid clothes, wearing this crappy ring? The answer is my new stepmother Caroline. Ever since she came along it's been nothing but the Fellowship of the sun, and today she finally convinced my dad to join her in the fellowship and bring me along, Great!

"I see we have some new members here tonight folks, why don't you come up here and introduce yourself to us all" _Please God no_ I thought to myself. Caroline stood up with my dad whilst I was determined to stay sitting down.

"Hello my name is Andrew Stone, this is my wife Caroline who most of you already seem to know, and this young lady (Pointing to me) is my daughter Bri, she is 18 and just graduated from school, as you can see Bri and I are new here having just moved from Arizona.

"Well welcome Andrew and Bri and welcome to our sacred cause to spread God's Holy light, I hope you all can join us at our lockdown this Saturday"

"Absolutely" Caroline said, way too enthusiastically. Caroline was your typical annoying stepmother, blond, cheerful and always wearing pink, a far cry from my mother Summer. She died when I was 10, something no kid should go through at a young age. My dad always said I was exactly like her, dark brown hair, green eyes and a hell of a fiery attitude. I liked that though, always made me think she was still around.

After Steve had finished the meeting reminding us all of the lockdown we left to go home. I felt like I was suffocating in this dress and couldn't wait to get into my jeans and T-shirt. I was not looking forward to this Saturday.

It was Thursday afternoon and there was only so much of Caroline's bubbly attitude I could take so I left the house heading for the park down the road and just sat there in the middle of the park, I only ever felt relaxed and truly happy lying here in the same spot. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I'm waking up and its pitch black.

"Shit" I looked at my clock and saw that it was 12pm. My dad is gonna kill me, my dad may be a softy but when it came to my safety he was on my ass 24/7.

I was nearly home when I heard someone shouting, I couldn't help but be curious so I decided to take a look on the corner of a street found a tall guy holding some shorter man by the neck, there wasn't any proper light near them so I couldn't see their faces clearly the shorter man seemed terrified and just kept repeating "Please I'm sorry" over and over again. The tall man didn't seem to care at all and simply said "You know what you did and you will be punished for it".

I had no idea what was running through my head all I know was that the man was scared and begging for his life, I had to do something.

"Stop!" I didn't even realize it was me shouting until the tall man looked towards me. _Crap_. Well I started might as well finish it "Get off him now or I'll call the police, I mean it back off" I was sure that I sounded like some screechy little girl and less like a female warrior but it'll do for now. The man finally let go of the poor man's neck and he was off, running away as fast as his little legs could take him.

Next thing I know I'm pinned against the wall, now the tall guy's hands are around my neck, his face was clear now as it was cm away from mine. Looking at this man I saw that was beautiful, I mean breathtakingly beautiful, his face looked like it was sculptured, his eyes were a mix of green and blue **(AN – apparently that's the colour eyes Alexander Skarsgard has)** I could see his blonde hear slicked back, even the scuffle hadn't affected it. Last but defiantly not least were his fangs, _Brilliant I had to be the one girl to pick a fight with an angry Vampire_ I thought, I had never met a vampire before and defiantly didn't want to meet my first one like this. My breathing really didn't sound so normal and my heart was pumping, I didn't know whether it was the adrenaline or the fear, either way I finally snapped out of it when the Vampire said, "I do not respond well to threats"


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW. Thank you so much for ****the**** reviews. I would have been happy with just 1, but 5 and a few story alerts and story favourites! I am so happy so thanks everyone. Big prize to anyone who guessed the quote at the end of the chapter, from episode 3 of True Blood. Hope you like this Chapter! Nats **

**Disclaimer – (Forgot to put this in last time) I do not own True Blood or any characters except Bri, Andrew and Caroline**

Chapter 2 - Big load of Courage

"I do not respond well to threats" I was really starting to regret my decision to be a hero.

"Please I can…" I was struggling to get free but his grip was too strong. _Vampire Idiot._ Then he did something completely unexpected. He sniffed me, I didn't know whether to laugh or be creeped out.

"You are defiantly fresh" I had no idea what he meant but it did not sound good. He must have seen the confused look on my face as his serious scary face turned into a smirk and he said,

"Virgins blood is the best tasting blood there is, and you little girl smell delicious" No I was pissed, how dare he!

"Don't you fucking touch me, you might be some tough crazy vampire, but you do not talk to a woman like that!"

"Woman?"

"Yes woman and I swear if you do not take your hands off me, this woman will not hesitate in trying to stake you, that I promise." I had no idea where this new boost courage came from, but I kind of liked it, even if it was probably about to get me killed. He responded with what sounded like a mix between a hiss and a growl (a griss?), I closed my eyes waiting for death to come thinking about everything, my mum, my dad, even Fluffy my dog I had when I was eight. My fingers were digging into my palms, my breathing haggard and I was really fighting the urge to cry. Then I heard a chuckle, something I was not expecting. I opened my eyes to see the man's head tilted to the side like he was examining me, maybe he was.

"What is your name **girl**?" He made sure to emphasise the word 'girl' to annoy me.

My voice still not steady enough, I managed to choke out, "Bri Stone".

"Well Bri Stone, you have about 20 seconds to get out of my sight before I change my mind, and just so you know vampires have very good eyesight"

I didn't know what to say, I just kept staring at his gorgeous face, I finally snapped out of it when he said "19,18,17" I didn't need to think twice then, I just ran. My breathing heavy, my heart pounding and I was starting to get a really big stitch. I didn't care; I just knew I needn't to get away from the beautiful vampire.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been, I was this close to calling the police" I could hear my dad's voice but I was too busy trying to stay upright and head to my room,

"Answer me Briseis, now!" I knew I had to say something, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Walk, Park, Sleep, watch, late, run, stitch" It wasn't exactly a complete sentence but it should do.

"Don't think we are done here young lady, we will finish this in the morning"

I think I managed to say yes but God knows what it was. I had a really horrible feeling that, this vampire was going to be on my mind all night.


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you all had a good one. Thanks for the reviews they make me very happy so thanks, please keep it coming, if you have any points or ideas give me buzz and I will do what I can, my story is your story. Sorry for how short the chapters have been so far but I like ending on cliffhangers they're more fun. I wear Alexander Skarsgard looks better and better every time I watch him, anyone agree with me? Enjoy!**

**I do not own True Blood or any characters except Bri, Andrew and Caroline**

Chapter 3 – Preparation

"_Yes woman and I swear if you do not take your hands off me, this woman will not hesitate in trying to stake you, that I promise." _

"_I find you to be very interesting" Next thing I know his hand that was around my neck was now sliding up towards my hip, my legs suddenly began to tremble._

"_Wha-" I was trying really hard to tell him where to stick it but my body was conveying something entirely different._

"_Most defiantly untouched" I was starting to get really sick of him talking like I wasn't there._

"_Look I don't kn-" Then he kissed me, a noise came out of my mouth, I had no idea what, all I knew was that I liked it, I liked kissing a vampire who's name I don't __know, a vampire who at this very moment has me pinned against a wall and threatened me. What was wrong with me?_

_My hands moved from my sides to slide into his blond hair, and I swear I heard him moan, I tried everything I could to bring him closer to me, and it seemed to work as there was absolutely no space between us. I didn't know what I was doing all I knew was that I liked it, it felt right. Then he stopped, I didn't have time to think when he sank his fangs into my neck, the pain was horrible and I began to feel weak, I started to panic and wriggle, I needed to get away but it was useless, he had me stuck like his prey, my eyes started to feel heavy and my leaks felt weak, I was trying desperately to shout for help but nothing came out, my body and mind finally gave up and I was helpless, as I closed my eyes the last thing I heard was the beautiful vampires voice,_

"_Goodnight little girl"_

"Bri, Bri wake up sweetheart, my hand automatically reached for something, I found an arm and when I opened my eyes I saw my dad sitting beside me looking worried I felt that I was sweating and my breathing was still heavy. My mind was still scrabbled I had no idea what was going on until I finally looked around to see my room, still messy from some boxes that were lying around unpacked and books lying on the floor. I finally looked at my dad whose facial expression still hadn't changed.

"Hey you okay? You had me pretty worried there"

"Um, Yea I'm fine why?"

"Why? I hear screaming at 4 in the morning, I ran in here to see you kicking and shouting, I panicked, thought you were having a fit or something"

"Oh I'm sorry dad, guess it was just a bad dream" I ran one hand through my hair; I was still trying to get to grips with my surroundings, my brain still confused.

"One hell of a bad dream from the way you acted, what was it about anyway"

I really didn't want to tell my dad about my dream, seeing as my dream was about a bloodthirsty vampire, I know he'd tell Caroline, giving her more ammo for the Fellowship of the Sun, "Vampires are haunting my step - daughter's dreams.'

"Actually dad I don't really remember, just a bit blurry that's all" I smiled gently at him to prove I was okay that seemed to convince him.

"Well okay, go back to sleep, got a busy day today preparing for lock in, Caroline's really excited by it all

"I bet she is" my dad seemed to sense my sarcasm there as he started to look disappointed,

"Look kiddo, I know you've never been a fan of her, but I really do love her, and she's been great to you, and great for this family, please just be nice, okay?

"I know I'm sorry, I'll be good, what time are we leaving tomorrow? I still wasn't looking forward to it, but I knew it would upset my dad so I would just have to power through it.

"Actually there's a change of plans"

"Yes dad" he could tell by my face that I did not like where this was going

"Well Caroline find of volunteered for us to help set everything up today, so we get to stay over for two nights, please do this for me, I'll make it worth your while, by the way I was having a nice little chat with Tom Phelon down the road and he said I could get his truck for cheap if I wanted it" I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to bribe me, but It worked.

"Fine if bribery is involved, I'll do it" I gave him a cheeky grin.

"Thank you" He kissed my forehead and strolled out my room looking a lot happier. I gave a little groan and pulled the covers over my head, praying I wouldn't have another dream.

* * *

"Bri, do you have everything?" Caroline's voice shouted from downstairs, it had not taken long for me to pack, all I was taking was, shorts a baggy old top for pyjamas, a change of clothes and a book, I guessed in case I got bored. I had no idea what people did at a lockdown, but it didn't exactly sound like fun.

"Yea I'm ready, we off?

"Yup we're meeting Steve and Sarah Newlin and then we're sleeping inside the church it's gonna be super!

"Super!" I did my most convincing smile and headed to the car, these two days were gonna be fun, _'Think of your truck'_ I thought to myself that was going to get me through the next two days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this extra long chapter, i suddenly couldn't stop writing which is great! There is a reason why you get like two alerts for my story, because I'm a bit of a perfectionist, so if i see a mistake in my story I take it off and redo it, I know it's silly but it's me. Thanks for the reviews, hope to see some more. Thank You!**

**I do not own True Blood or any characters except Bri, Andrew and Caroline**

Chapter 4 –Persuasion

We were just driving into the car park of the church when I saw a couple standing outside; it looked like they were waiting for us because as soon as they saw us they started waving and smiling, I recognized the man as Steve Newlin, the speaker at the meeting, I was guessing that the woman with him was his wife, she looked like a potato, and I swear she must have used 10 cans of hairspray to make her hair look like that. She was like Caroline except instead of wearing pink, she wore beige, I could tell her and Caroline were going to be best friends. She looked like she had caked herself in make-up, the funny thing was I swear Steve was wearing make-up too, that caused me to laugh out loud, Caroline gave me a look, I guessed that to be a subtle way of saying shut up. Steve's outfit was priceless, he wore a spotless white suit with matching white polished shoes, he even wore a gold tie, the man looked like a mixture between a snow man and Elvis. They starting walking towards us as we got out the car, still waving and smiling like their lives depended on it.

"Well Hi there, you must be Caroline, Andrew and Bee"

"It's Bri"

"Steve has told me so much about you", _enough to get my name right_, I had to bite my tongue to keep that comment to myself, Caroline's voice shook me from my thoughts,

"We are so excited to be here"

"Well if you put your bags down inside we can show you where you'll be sleeping, and then we can get ready for the lockdown" I couldn't help but be curious, I needed to find out,

"What actually happens at this lockdown thing anyway?" Steve just chuckled at my question.

"Well, of course we welcome all those who have come to join us here, we have food and games, and we'll sing some songs, some prayers. Then for the finale we will get to see a real life vampire, and we will get to see him burn at God's hands, it is going to be magnificent!" I felt my eyes widen,

"You are going to kill a vampire, why? What did he do to you?"

"He's here when he should not be, it is impossible for us to live in God's green earth, when these spawns of Satan are roaming our streets preying on our children, how will we ever be safe with these abominations in our world? I was just about to argue their case when my dad stopped me.

"Bri sweetheart, why don't you go put our stuff down; we'll help Steve and Sarah."

"Fine" I grumbled, annoyed that I didn't get to argue my point, it wasn't like I was best friends with the vampire's but I didn't think it fair to judge them for being what they are, they didn't choose this life, so why blame them for it. People just wanted someone to blame to make themselves feel better. I had experienced worst evils in life that weren't anything to do with Vampires.

* * *

It had only been four hours and already these people were driving me crazy! I swear they are just all clones of Sarah and Steve, I was so close to slapping them to snap them out of it, but something told me that it really wouldn't work. I gave up trying to hide from them all to spare myself the stupid conversations, and grabbed my book. I headed down to look for a quiet place to read that was not full of Vampire hating Christians. I really felt sorry for this Vampire whoever he was.

_This looks good_ I thought to myself, it was a long narrow aisle with doors on either side. For some reason it was the only part that was really dark, with a small wall lamp for guidance. I chose a random door and walked through, it was perfect, it was just the right lighting with a large table in the middle of the room and a few chairs sprawled about, I sat myself down in one of the chairs there and began reading.

I had no idea what time it was but I had managed to read at least 50 pages, when I heard someone approaching the door I started to panic, thinking I might not be allowed in here, I just jumped behind the chair _Worst hiding place ever. _When I heard the door open I held my breath, I didn't know what to do. I heard the door open slowly.

"There is no need to fear me child" _Child? What is with people calling me young, I'm 18 for God's sake_

"I promise I won't hurt you, I can see your feet, so I know you are here."

"Oh" I couldn't help but giggle to myself, when I poked my head above the chair I saw a man smiling at me. I could tell he was a vampire, the structured face and pale skin were a bit of a clue, but it was also the way he stood, he seemed so graceful and refined. He seemed so friendly though, I felt I should smile back, so I did.

"Hello, you don't need to be frightened"

"No I'm fine just got spooked that's all I'm not a fan of surprises."

"I see, were you enjoying your book?" I had completely forgotten it was still in my hands; I looked at it and then showed him the cover.

"Love it; I'm over half way through so I'm nearly finished."

"It is a wonderful story" I couldn't help but be surprised.

"You've read 'North and South'?" _**(AN- it is an amazing book If you like a good old love story)**_ He chuckled at my reaction.

"You seem surprised at this"

"It's just I've never met anyone who's read it, and the one person who has is a vampire."

"I may be a vampire but I still like to indulge myself in literature"

"I'm sorry, it's just you're the second vampire I've met and my first experience wasn't exactly pleasant, what's your name? I can't just call you Mr Vampire." That made him laugh.

"My name is Godric, what is yours?

"Bri"

"Bri? That is unusual"

"It's short for Briseis, my mum was a big fan of the tales of Troy, she even tried researching the Iliad" I laughed to myself remembering her sitting in the middle of the night trying to make sense of it, but failing horribly

"When did you lose her?"

"What?"

"Briseis I am 2000 years old, I have watched people and seen their emotions, I can tell when someone has lost someone they have loved." He had me there; I decided to just tell him, no point denying it.

"I was ten when she died. i know your next question, No it wasn't cancer, she didn't die a hero. It was a Saturday night and she gets hit by a drunk driver, who just drives off afterwards. I mean what kind of person does that, do some people not have a soul, to not check on a woman who you just hit, did he not think about the family he was taking a mother and wife from. I lost my mum to a guy who at the hearing said _'She was in the way, _it's... I just... .' I felt tears start to come from my eyes.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't be balling my eyes out to some random stranger, bet you can't believe your luck." I suddenly felt one arm around my shoulder and looked to see him still smiling down at me

"I haven't seen a human cry in quite some time; it is a strange sight to see. I believe there is always an explanation for events in our lives. Why we are here, why we are taken at certain points in our lives, I believe certain events change you as a person. Do you think that maybe the process of losing your mother at that age changed you?

"I guess so, wow, you defiantly have a way with words." He chuckled at this,

"Well I have had a long time to practice." I smiled; suddenly I released where we were and who he was.

"Wait what are you doing here, unless you're the-"The look on Godric's face said it all.

"No you can't, you have to get out of here!"

"I choose to be here"

"Why?"

"I am too old, I do not belong in this world anymore, and it is time I left." That still didn't answer my question.

"But why do it like this, why the Fellowship of the Sun?"

"They will eventually do this to another vampire who is less willing, it will at least give them what they want without others suffering."

"What makes you think they will stop after you? The way Steve spoke it looks like he wants every single vampire dead, not just one"

"You may be right, but it buys others time, I can at least do that for them." I knew I just needed him to think about what he was doing, it wasn't right.

"Isn't there anyone here for you to stick around for? There has to be someone."

"There is only my child Eric, but he does not need my guidance anymore."

"You sure about that because I bet you he would not be so happy about you doing something this fucked up" He started smiling. _Why was he smiling, I wasn't trying to be funny_

"You remind me a lot of my child, he is as strong willed as you, I'm sure you would have liked each other"

"Do not try and change the subject!" I was getting annoyed now

"_Bri Stone could you come to the main hall please your family is waiting for you, Bri Stone please come to the main hall"_

"Dammit, look please just think about it, don't do anything, we're not finished here"

"I believe we are Briseis"

"_Bri Stone could you come to the main hall please your family is waiting for you, Bri Stone please come to the main hall"_

Then he was gone "Cheater" I muttered under my breath. I headed out the door when suddenly someone grabbed my arm, I turned around to see a large bald guy looking down at me. I then saw Steve Newlin behind him and he did not look happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own True Blood or any characters except Bri, Andrew and Caroline**

Chapter 5 – Making Friends

When in doubt act innocent.

"Hello Steve, what can I do or you?" I put on my best smile.

"Let's go for a walk Bri"

"Sure" My cheeks were starting to ache. I looked towards the bald bloke who was still holding my arm. Steve must have noticed my uneasiness to this guy.

"This is my friend Gabe, he helps out around here"

"Hi Gabe" The best I got from him was a grunt.

They started to lead me down towards the main hall and opened the double doors. I was expecting some big moment, but all I saw was the inside of a church, it was really dark with limited lighting.

"Now it may be dark, when the sun comes up it will be spectacular. The light will come in through these windows focusing on our alter, where the vampire will be standing, and he will burn quicker than a barbecue." I couldn't get the image out of my head. Poor Godric, I couldn't let him do this to himself, no matter what he's done. Suddenly Steve looked at me making me feel nervous, I had no idea what was going on and I didn't like not knowing.

"Do you know what makes our community so special Bri" I did not like where this was going so I answered honestly.

"No" I tried to seem as sweet as possible

"Honesty, it's why we wear these rings, partly because they're made of silver but also because they symbolise our connection with one another. By wearing this ring we are promising to be honest with ourselves and with each other. We are all part of a family. The family of God. Are you part of this family Bri?

"I guess so yea"

"Gabe I won't be needing you anymore thank you" I suddenly felt a lot better; maybe he didn't hear anything between me and Godric. It's not like he could have seem him, what with him being a lot faster than any human.

"I want to show you something, come on" He led me out of the church and to a door on the left; it just looked like a normal storage cupboard. Something inside of my head was screaming run!

"In here is my father's tomb, I like to let certain people see it, to remind us of why we are here." He opened the door to reveal a long flight of stairs going down.

"Bet you can already feel his spirit"

"Uh hu" I just nodded by head, I was really feeling uneasy now and I just wanted to get back and see my dad.

I suddenly felt a hand on back. "It's also where we put the traitors" I didn't even have time to respond, when I was pushed down the stairs, landing with a thud, I lay on my stomach.

"OW! What the hell" My head was throbbing. I looked up to see Steve looking really pissed off.

"Stupid bitch, you really think I don't have 24 hour surveillance of Godric, have to make sure he doesn't chicken out and leave. Which it seems is what you were trying to do. I heard every word of your silly conversation; I must say you are very bad at persuasion. So, enjoy yourself with the rest of the vampire lovers, shame you will be missing, your bloodsucking friend burn.

"Wait you can't keep me down here, my dad will be looking for me!" That didn't seem to bother him.

"Don't worry your pretty face about that, I'm sure I can think of some ways to distract him" Then he was gone. I was stuck here. _Hang on_ I thought what did he mean by "_enjoy yourself with the rest of the vampire lovers"_

"Are you okay" I turned around to see a blond haired girl in a blue dress, looking at me.

"Yea I'm good, just a bit bruised, that man is such an asshole."

"You don't have to tell me that, I'm Sookie, and this is Hugo" She pointed to a man standing on the other side of the wall, he looked a bit panicky.

"I'm Bri, is he okay?"

"I'm claustrophobic and I really need to get out of her. Right Now!"

"We all just need to stay calm, Bill, will be her soon, he has to be" Now I was confused

"Who's Bill?"

"My boyfriend "Now it was starting to make sense.

"Vampire" She seemed surprised.

"How'd you know?"

"Good guess"

"Look you two can chat around all day, but I need to get out of here, I can't breathe in this place" Hugo was no pacing back and forth. Sookie grabbed his arm, suddenly her expression changed, like she was deep in thought.

"You, you're the traitor" I hated not knowing what was going on.

"Who's a traitor?" Sookie was still staring at Hugo and simply said

"Hugo"

"What you, you idiot! Why would you do it?" I couldn't help but be angry with him, even if he hadn't done anything to me.

"They don't care about us, they only care about themselves. That's why they are out there and we are stuck in here. They only take care of their own kind, we're just their pawns. That's why I joined the fellowship. Why did you join them?" looking towards me.

"What makes you think I'm part of them?" He pointed towards my silver ring, _damn_ I thought. I saw Sookie looking at me warily."

"Believe me I had no say in it. I didn't want to be here. I was brought her by my dad and stepmom. She's got him brainwashed into thinking this was all a good idea. I want nothing to do with these people; I just want to get out of here." I think I sounded like a stroppy child then, but I didn't care it was the truth.

It was Sookie's turn to have a go at Hugo now, "If the fellowship cares so much about you, why are you still in here with us?" That shut him up. "Face it Hugo you are nothing but a fang banging traitor to them" He sulked off into a corner. I suddenly realised something.

"Wait a minute, how did you know he was the traitor?" She just looked straight at me

"Well, I'm kind of a Telepath" my only reaction was

"Cool" She laughed at my reaction

"People don't normally react like that"

"Well I try to be different" I was starting to like Sookie. We spent our time talking to one another about our lives whilst Hugo sat in the corner. She had defiantly been through a lot more than me, yet she was so nice but strong at the same time. I told her about my life and she told me about the place where she lived. I just kept asking her questions about her relationship with Bill. How they met, what he was like. He seemed like a great guy. I guess never having a boyfriend made me a little inexperienced.

I had no idea how long we'd been down here or whether it was daytime or night. I think we had managed to talk about almost everything. Suddenly we heard the door open at the top of the stairs, maybe it was Bill. At the top of the stairs we saw a beaten up and very pissed looking Gabe. Stomping down the stairs. Hugo shot up and walked towards him,

"Hey Gabe, What happened to your face?" Gabe didn't speak just walked towards Hugo, who was still talking,

"… they wouldn't have known anything if you hadn't left me down here with the god damn mind reader, now I'm gonna need some kind of protection. Next thing I knew Gabe tackled Hugo to the floor and started kicking him,

"How's that for protection you piece of shit" Hugo was lying on the floor motionless, but Gabe still continued to kick him. Sookie stepped in and screeched at Gabe, "Stop it" She jumped onto his back and tried to stop him, he was to strong, all he had to do was back Sookie against a wall and she fell limp onto the floor, he was about to grab her when I went for him myself, "Don't you fucking touch her!" I had only just met Sookie, but I already felt protective of her. Gabe lunged towards me and grabbed my neck. "Let me teach you a lesson bitch" I managed to splutter out "N-No thanks" I then but his hand causing him to scream. I couldn't get out of his grip. Suddenly he smashed my head against the wall. Then everything went black.

**AN- Sorry for the cliff hanger but I've already started chapter 6 so not long to wait; I just liked ending it here. Please review, please!! Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own True Blood or any characters except Bri, Andrew and Caroline**

Chapter 6 – Future?

"_Would you stay with me?" my eyes moved from his chest towards his eyes, as they looking straight at me. My hands stroked his blond hair, I smiled at him._

"_As long as you want me" He chuckled at my answer, even though I was being serious._

"_Believe me my love; I will be wanting you around for a very long time"_

"_How long, I snuggled into his chest and lay my arm over his stomach. I could see him smile slightly,_

_He learned close to me so our faces were inches away from each other, my heart beat faster as he kissed me softly and whispered,_

"_Forever" that's all I needed to hear_

"_Do it" his facial expression changed; now he was serious._

"_Are you sure? Bri, you don't know what you're giving up, this is your life we're talking about." The answer to that was easy,_

"_You are my life"_

"_You can't go back"_

"_I'm not planning to, please, I want you to do it" his smile couldn't be bigger, I saw his fangs clearly now as his lips headed to mine, this time it was more fierce, passionate I could feel his fangs pressing against my lips, Suddenly he moved to hover over me without our lips ever parting. I put my arm around his neck to close the space between us both, he finally let go, for me to breath, and continued to trail his lips down to my neck, finally he stopped at the nape of my neck, he sank his teeth into my neck, not before saying his final words, __"Mine"_

"Bri, Bri honey please wake up!" I opened my eyes to see a very relieved looking Sookie

"Thank God, you okay?"

I said the first thing that came to mind "Oww my head! What did that fat lump do to me? I saw Sookie try to fight a smile.

"Well Gabe crashed your head against the wall, you then just collapsed and wouldn't get up then Godric grabbed Gabe-"That caught my attention,

"Wait, Godric, what are you talking about"

"Hello again Briseis" I turned round to see Godric smiling down at me.

"Err hi, what are you doing here? Sookie answered that question for me.

"He saved our lives, but Gabe didn't turn out so good in it all" She pointed towards a lifeless Gabe lying on the floor.

"It seems you attract trouble" Godric turned my attention away from Gabe back to him and Sookie.

"Well I try" I couldn't help but smile at him, Sookie giggled at my comment.

The sound of shouting and banging echoed through the room, Sookie reacted first,

"Bill" _Finally _I thought I moved myself off the floor and stood up it took some time for me to steady myself.

"No, it's not him" I turned to Godric who looked deep in focus, I was defiantly confused

"I am here my child, down here" his child? _This must be his child_ Eric I realised; I imagined what he could be like, what with Godric's love and guidance to look after him and teach him.

I saw a flash of blond burst through the door and down the stairs kneeling towards Godric, I looked at his face, _this cannot be happening_ It was him, the reason for my dreams, the reason why I was squeezing Sookie's arm so tight, it was losing blood circulation, I finally snapped out of it when I heard Sookie growl at me "Ow Bri, that's my arm your squeezing there, what's wrong?"

"S-s-orry, it's um it's nothing," That didn't seem to convince her. I decided to suck it up and look towards him, then it hit me

"He's Eric! He's your child!" I may have shouted it too loud, causing everyone to stare at me, including Eric, I finally saw the full view of him, unfortunately my dreams were not exaggerating, he was gorgeous, his hair still slicked back and he was wearing a black top with leather jacket, I felt my cheeks burn thinking about my dreams of him and me and a whole lot of other stuff. I wondered if he remembered me.

"You!" Yup, that answered my question

**I AM REALLY SORRY! For three reasons, firstly because it took so long, I'm back at college and I'm knackered plus having lots of work to do doesn't help, I have to make a documentary no idea what to do it on, ideas? I'm also sorry because it ended like this, like I said I love cliff-hangers, hate reading them but love writing them. Lastly because this chapter is so short, but I promise I will make up for it with my next chapter, it will be extra long. I already have ideas for my next chapter so don't worry I will writing it in the next two days. Must do work first though… Maybe**

**Please review, I love your comments, I'm aiming for at least 5 to 10 more, go on do it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own True Blood or any characters except Bri, Andrew and Caroline**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!**

Chapter 7 – Impulses

"You!" Yup, that answered my question. He stood up and just glared at me, I really didn't like the way he was looking at me, I turned to see Sookie looking at me totally confused,

"You two know each other?"I knew I had to say something,

"We've met, once was enough" I tried to give him an angry look, but every time I looked at him, I saw my dreams of him and me, very close together, there was that little part of me that just wanted to grab him and run my hands through his hair, feel is lips with mine, feel- _What is wrong with me?_ I saw Sookie look at me, she seemed a bit disgusted, then it hit me, _Telepath, _I felt my cheeks get red again. I changed the mental subject,

"I can't believe your Godric's child, you don't deserve a maker like him" Godric looked at me sadness in his eyes, "Briseis please," It was too late, Eric already rose to his feet and walked slowly towards me, I felt exactly like I did the first day we met, my courage was slowly shrinking away. His eyes looking down at my face, my breathing started to escalate, and unfortunately Eric noticed, he grinned at my reaction, _Arrogant Vampire_.

"Not so brave now are we" I had no idea why I was so angry, maybe because of his attitude, maybe because he was in my head 24/7, I had never had romantic dreams about anyone, and my first ones had to be about him. It was all his fault! I just snapped at kicked him in the one place no man (Vampire or not) was defiantly not invincible. I couldn't help but be cocky when I saw him growl and kneel back on the floor,

"Not so tough now are we". I heard Sookie mutter next to me "Go Bri." Once he managed to get back up, I saw him lunge towards me, and for some reason I didn't move

"Eric Stop!" we both turned round to see Godric looking more like a father telling of his child then an angry vampire. "Both of you stop now," Godric looked at Eric he seemed upset,

"You were a fool for sending humans after me" Eric now seemed like a child being told off.

"I had no other choice, these savages they seek to destroy you."

"I am aware of what they have planned, this one betrayed you" He pointed towards Hugo who was still unconscious, either that or a heavy sleeper. Sookie stepped to tell him what she knew,

"He's with the fellowship, they set a trap for us, then Bri was put down here for interacting with Godric" Eric didn't seem to care about any of this, he continued to look at Godric,

"How long has it been since you fed?" Godric looked back to his child and simply said

"I require very little blood anymore" We suddenly heard sirens go off and shouting from upstairs

"That doesn't sound good" I looked at Sookie who nodded her head in agreement Godric looked at us then back at Eric,

"Save the girls, he looked around the room, "Go on"

Eric did not look happy with his request, "I am not leaving your side", I couldn't believe what I was about to say,

"Eric's right, we can't just leave you here alone" Eric looked back at me, surprised by my change of attitude.

"I can take care of myself" Sookie grabbed my arm and walked towards Eric and Godric

"Come on we have to go"

"I need to speak to Briseis", Eric seemed bemused by Godric's request, Sookie looked at me looking for reassurance, I nodded at her and said, "It's okay I'll be right behind you" Eric led Sookie up to the stairs, as I looked at Godric, "What's wrong?"

He looked serious, which I didn't like, "Make sure he spills no blood on your way out"

"I'll try" I knew that was going to be difficult, but I could always threaten to kick him again.

"Now go" He motioned towards the stairs. I did what I was told and ran to catch up with Sookie and Eric. I looked out of the door to see _Sookie and Eric behind a wall looking for a way out, without being noticed. I could see people hurrying in groups, and young men armed with crossbows and stakes, I couldn't believe how young they looked, it was crazy. I heard Steve's voice over the speakers, "Brothers and sisters, we are on Lockdown, woman with children, please take them to our classroom building. Men, security personnel will supply you with stakes and silver, our soldiers of the sun are on their way to protect our church, if you could evacuate the building quickly and efficiently. Brothers and sisters the hour is upon us."_ I couldn't believe people actually believed what was coming out of this assholes mouth, suddenly I remembered,

"My dad, I have to find my dad!" I was about to run towards the doors when Eric grabbed my arm, pressing on it hard, "You are not going anywhere" he hissed, "I'm following Godric's orders to get you out of her and that is what I am going to do," I tried to wriggle free of his wrist,

"You don't understand, he might get hurt him because of me, I have to find him," He still didn't let go, I just glared at him, he glared back, it was like there was no one else there, until Sookie finally interrupted our – To be honest I had no idea what It was.

"Bri, listen to me, if what you told about your dad and Caroline is true, they won't hurt them. They need as many people as possible to help them. I promise they will be okay" I knew she was right; I just didn't want to leave him.

"Okay" I looked at Eric's hand on my arm, and looked back up at him, "You can let go of my arm now, I won't do anything" I was surprised at how sincere I sounded, he seemed surprised too, there was no sarcasm no anger, even weirder was that when he let go of my arm I missed it, the feeling of his skin on mine, it was the closest we'd had to contact, except for his hands around my throat, but I try to forget that one. I wanted to ask him about something.

"I can't believe Godric is your maker" He looked back at me and simply said,

"Don't use words you don't understand"

"You must love him if you came all this way to save him" I knew he did, he would do anything for Godric, I felt like I was seeing a whole new Eric, Not Eric scary vampire, Eric the caring child. I could see something in his eyes, he almost seemed sad. He looked at me for a moment just staring,

"Don't use words I don't understand" He turned back to lookout. Finally everyone was gone; all that was left were a few men with their stakes and silver closing the doors. Eric stepped forward

"Eric no" I couldn't let him just let him walk into a group of vampire haters, with stakes and silver. It's suicide. He turned back to me, this time his eyes were blazing, I could tell. He leant towards, I swear I stopped breathing. His lips inches away from my ear it felt like they were on fire, how could I love his face being so close to mine when I hated him only minutes ago.

"Trust me" There was probably so many reasons, so many excuses for what I did next, all I knew was that I didn't regret it. I didn't regret putting my hand up to his cheek, and I defiantly did not regret crashing my lips against his, it seemed that he didn't either, because once he got over the shock he continued the kiss, I had never felt anything more amazing then what I was feeling now, I just wanted to stay like this, His lips pressed on mine, I had no idea what to do, I just acted on instinct, it looked like it was working. I finally had to stop when I needed to oxygen, _Stupid need to breath. _Even then we never moved away from each other his lips hovered over mine. I felt my cheeks hot up when I heard Sookie make a very unconvincing cough. I saw a smile forming on Eric's mouth as he looked at Sookie then back at me

"Sorry to interrupt this – well whatever the hell this is, but we really need to get out of here" Eric finally spoke "Another time" I just nodded, I didn't trust myself to speak, unless I wanted to talk absolute crap. He walked towards the men; suddenly he changed from tall, gracious vampire to, hunch backed, and sloppy human. It was like he was a different person.

"Oh hey ya'll how's it going, Steve sent me to man the exit, I think I can take it from here" I wondered if he ever considered acting. The guards seemed to buy it.

"You here by yourself," One asked, "No offence in all but there's a vampire on the loose

"Oh," he responded, another guy stepped in he looked the exact same age as me, _Idiot_ I thought,

"Where's your stake?"

"Oh dang I forgot, maybe I can borrow yours if that's okay"

"I can't do that, get your own"

"I very much would like to borrow your stake" What was he doing? I was expecting the guy to tell him to stick it, but instead he said "Yea that would be okay I guess" he handed the stake to Eric. What the hell was that? I didn't have time to question anything else, a man stepped behind Eric ready to pounce, Sookie and I both reacted and shouted "STAKE!" Eric pushed the guy behind him, sending him flying; he managed to push the others and grabbed the last guy putting his stake up to his neck, Sookie and I ran up to him, "Eric don't kill him" I told him, remembering my promise to Godric.

"Come on" He opened the exit door only to see the soldiers coming into the church. Sookie lead the way this time, "Into the Sanctuary" She lead us towards the part that Steve showed me, where they were going to kill Godric. We made our way inside

"Where's the exit" Eric asked

"Back that way" Sookie pointed straight ahead

"There are several exits actually" I knew that voice. I hated that voice. I looked to see Steve Newlin walk in front of us next to the alter "For you the easiest one takes you straight to hell, Well hello again Bri, I thought you might make friends down there, seeing as you are all vampire fuckers" I heard a growl escape Eric's lips."

"Hi Steve, I see your still talking shit, oh there's dirt on your suit. Maybe God will smite you" I saw Eric smirk at my comment.

Doors slammed open to reveal soldiers of the sun, a second door opened to reveal other men. Sookie spoke first

"Let us leave, safe yourselves, no one has to die"

"The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan" I just wanted to run up to him and punch him in the face, the guy was mental. "You vampires cast the first stove by killing my family. The lines have been drawn, your either with us or against us, we are prepared for Armageddon"

"The vampire your holding prisoner got away, he's a sheriff, and he's bound to get help"

"I'm not concerned with Godric, any vampire will do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here" No. I looked towards Eric, his face was expressionless, he just looked at me, "I'll be fine" How could he know that? Eric walked towards Steve his head low, Steve just smiled

"Brother's and Sister's, there will be a Holy bonfire at dawn" His chuckle made the hair on my arms stick up. "Let's get started" I couldn't just stand here. I walked up to Steve, his smile stick stuck on his face.

"Why are you doing this? You think that by killing Vampires like this, God will reward you, you know nothing. You're just some fucked up psycho who is treating everyone else like your errand runners". I turned around to the others, "Don't you see he's using you, he's made you think that this is the right thing to do. It's not. Its-"I was stopped by the sound of Steve clapping

"Well Bri, I must say it's a shame you didn't join us, you would make an excellent speaker"

"Go to hell" He laughed at my outburst

"Oh no my dear, I have my place in heaven, and you, you have your place in hell. Take her" I felt to men grab my arms, and drag me back down to where Sookie was, she also had two men holding her.

"Some silver chains please" I couldn't look, all I heard was Eric hiss and moan, how could I have gone from enjoying the fact that I hurt him to hating to see him in pain, in less than 2 hours? I finally looked up to see Eric lying on the altar, chains covering his wrists, ankles and neck. His fangs were out, he looked so hurt. Steve finally spoke

"You see, just as our Lord or Saviour was betrayed with 30 pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world." This time Sookie shouted "That doesn't even make sense, how can you people listen to him" I heard Eric's low voice, it was shaky and unlike him

"I, I offered myself in exchange for Godric's freedom, and the girls as well"

"Well that was noble, but there both as involved with this as you are, they are both traitors to their race, the human race, they hardly deserves mercy, now we could choose one to meet the sun with you, will be the blonde or the brunette, I bet either one will burn up nicely. Sookie and I both struggled. Suddenly there was loud banging and screaming. A dark haired man ran through the doors, "SOOKIE!" I was guessing this was Bill

"One more step vampire and the girl dies" Steve said pointing the gun towards Sookie

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die" Bill threatened "Let her go now" Steve sighed

"Honestly what do they see in you, soldiers some silver chains for our friend here"

"Don't he's done nothing to you" Sookie shouted

"Sookie I will be fine"

"NEWLIN!" I turned around to see a blond haired man with a paintball gun, (better than nothing) on the balcony; He fired a shot at Steve catching his hand making him drop the gun.

Steve moaned in pain. "Let her go Fuckwat!" The blond guy shouted, this time his shot got Steve right on the forehead. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"Ow, Ow, Son of a bitch" Steve yelled in pain. Bill ran for Sookie knocking the guys holding her to the ground. The ones holding me got scared and ran. _Eric_ I thought, I ran towards the alter taking the chins of Eric, it was like taking chewing gum of a table, it stuck to his skin. "Come on" I grabbed his arm to help him up, then let go, I still had no idea what the deal was with us but I just wanted to get out of her and find my dad. Eric lunged for Steve, his fangs still out. He held him to the floor, "Eric do not kill him!" Sookie yelled from where she was standing, "Kill him, kill the motherfucker" The blond one shouted back.

"Go ahead, murder us, murder us before God, we are willing to die" No one else seemed to like that idea from Steve. Large double doors suddenly burst open to show lots and of vampires walking through. The man at the front, who was wearing a big cowboy hat, spoke first, "Steve Newlin, you pushed us to far. You expect us to just sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us; we'll kill you first same way we did your father." That didn't sound good.

"Murderer!" Steve screamed

"Destroy them, all of them" The vampire snarled. All you could see was blurs, next thing I knew a vampire was behind me, their arm in front of neck. "Hey" Sookie shouted, "She's with us" the vampire behind me let go and I went to her. "Thanks"

"No problem"

"We have to go" Bill said he grabbed Sookie's arm and headed to the door's I followed

"Enough!" I looked up to see Godric standing on a balcony above the alter. _At least he's still alive_ I thought.

**AN -Nice big long chapter for you lot. I know you're all probably thinking WHAT! With the kiss scene, but when I was writing it seemed right. Don't worry I'm not making it that easy for them. Thanks for the reviews. Please, please keep it up though. I love my reviews!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own True Blood or any characters except Bri, Andrew and Caroline**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! I just read through the last chapter on the net. I'm so sorry for all the spelling mistakes!**

Chapter 8 – Revelations

"Enough!" I looked up to see Godric standing on a balcony above the alter. _At least he's still alive_ I thought. Everyone stopped to look at Godric. Including Eric who let go of Steve's neck.

"You came for me I assume, Underling" He looked straight at the man in the cowboy hat, he still had his victim in his grip, his fangs next to his neck, "Yes Sheriff"

"These people have not harmed me, you see we can coexist. Mr Newlin, I do not wish create bloodshed when none is called for, help me set an example; if we leave you in peace will you do the same?" Steve looked disgusted with Godric's request, "I will not negotiate with sub humans" He knelt in front of Eric and loosened his tie to show more of his neck, "Kill me, Do it, Jesus will protect me" Eric just looked at Steve like he was dirt, he wasn't wrong.

"I am actually older than your Jesus" I felt my mouth open, _No way_, it kind of made sense though, the way he talked and acted, he defiantly was not from around this time. "I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Then he was gone, I looked around to see him suddenly have Steve by the back of his neck.

"Good people, who of you are willing to die for this man's madness?" Everyone just stayed quiet. _Sure _I thought _you listen to him, not me_. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone" He looked towards the man with the cowboy hat who did not look happy now. Finally the other vampires followed and let other's go. "Now go home, it's over now" I saw Sookie hold on to Bill and say

"Oh thank God Bill" I guess I was right about it being Bill. He held her close and quietly said "It's alright your safe now." Godric let go of Steve who fell to the floor, "I dare say my faith in human kind is stronger than yours"

As everyone walked away I heard Steve cry, "Please don't leave me" I walked up to him "Where's my dad? Tell me" Steve just smiled,

"He is making arrangements"

"What? If he is hurt, I swear to your God I will kill you!"

"Briseis" Godric just looked at me, "come" I followed Godric outside, my mind on my dad.

* * *

"I have waited a long time to get you on your own" I was trapped in the bathroom like an animal, everyone else was downstairs at the party, I tried all night to avoid this conversation but now there was no way out, I was stuck, "Now spill" I sighed and sat down on the toilet seat, I could just try and keep denying everything to her but lying to a mind reader was like telling a baby not to cry, impossible.

"I don't know, I don't know" I whined putting my head in my hands, I had managed to avoid Eric all night and being with Sookie in the bathroom helped a little bit, I just really didn't want to see him, I kept thinking about what he said to me after it all, "Another time". What the hell was that? I couldn't believe I kissed him, I hated him. I talked to Godric for a minute before I saw him coming towards me and excused myself, I was running away like a scared kid.

"Please tell me why I did it" I looked to Sookie, maybe she could explain it to me.

"Bri sweetie, you're a beautiful 18 year old girl, of cause you want to kiss guys and let's be honest Eric is gorgeous; just don't tell Bill I said that" I smiled at her attempts to lighten my mood.

"But I hate him,"

"You sure about that, I saw him with Godric too, maybe seeing him like that made you see him in a whole new light, Eric is a creep don't get me wrong, but maybe he's a caring creep" I huffed.

"i guess your right, thanks Sookie" She knelt down in front of me and gave me a hug

"I'm gonna find Bill and Jason" Turns out the blond man with the paintball gun was Sookie's brother Jason, when I met him, he looked me up and down looking interested and asked how old I was, which caused Sookie to punch him in the chest, apart from that he seemed like a really nice guy, he did save our lives so I owe him for that.

"Okay I'll see you in a bit" I stayed in the bathroom for at least another 5 minutes according to the clock on the wall, I knew I had to get out eventually so I opened my door and looked both ways, it was clear. I went downstairs and smacked straight into a familiar chest. _Don't look up, Don't look up _I shouted in my head, I couldn't do it I knew I had to face him, I just really didn't want to, I mean what if I look at his face and immediately started kissing him again, the annoying part of that idea was a tiny part of me wanted that _Stupid teenage hormones,_ I finally looked up to his face to see him grinning down at me, probably because my cheeks were redder than beetroot, he still looked perfect _Dam!_.

"You seemed to have disappeared all night, I hope it isn't me" there was his stupid cocky attitude again; of course he knew it was him. I didn't trust myself to say anything to him so I just started walking to where everyone else was. I felt his hand on my harm "You can't keep running forever" I knew he was right, I continued walking when I felt his hand on my arm,

"Bri please I-" He was stopped by a man standing in the middle of the room. I recognized him, he was with the fellowship, what was he doing her?

"Excuse me everyone, if I could have your attention, my name is Luke McDonald, I'm a member of the fellowship of the sun" That got everyone's attention, Stan who was the gut in the cowboy hat before stood up ready to pounce.

"And I have a message for you all, from reverend Steve Newlin" He opened his jacket to reveal his chest with a bomb covered in stakes and silver. I freezed _Not again._

**ERIC POV**

She was running away, I could tell, she had managed to avoid me the entire night. I laughed at her determination to not see me. I knew why, I couldn't say it didn't surprise me that she kissed me but I knew that I enjoyed it. For a woman so pure she did know how to kiss a man and get a reaction from him. I knew she was thinking about it whenever she blushed in front of me. Everything about her I found entertaining, she was not like woman I had in the past, no woman would have kicked me like that but she did, knowing it might have got her killed. I could not stop thinking about that kiss, why? What was she to me? All I knew was that I felt protective of her; I assumed that was because she was a friend of Godric's. I headed towards my maker and noticed the sadness in his eyes, his behavior had me worried, he was different, not the Godric I had known. I walked towards him after I had removed Isabel's human from the house.

"The human has been dispatched, I told him not to stop driving until he has reaches the Mexican border, I have arranged an AB Negative human for you, extremely rare"

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry"

"You have to feed eventually, I doubt the fellowship had anything to offer" I tried to lighten his mood, but it failed, his expression still the same, I knew I had to ask, "Why would you not leave when I came for you?"

"They didn't treat me badly, you 'd be shocked at how ordinary they are" I was angry at his comment

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us"

"Lets be honest, we are frightening, after thousands of years we haven't evolved at all, we've only become more brutal," He shook his head and then smiled lightly at me, "How is Briseis"

"She is fine, she is busy worrying about her father, and avoiding me"

"I knew you to would like one another, you are both very much the same, she cares for you Eric it is obvious on her face" I couldn't help but smile at that thought "And by the look on your face you care for her too" That surprised me, he wasn't right, I did not care for this girl, she amused me, that was all,

"That is not true, I do not care for the human" Godric just chuckled at my reaction

"I have been your only companion that you have truly cared for, maybe it is time for change" I was beginning to get confused

"Godric I don't u-"

"I like Briseis, I feel as protective of her as a brother does to a sister. Care for her Eric, let her into your heart and to your life, you need her as much as she needs you" I did not believe what I was hearing, why was he saying this? Was he right? I knew I had to speak to her. At that moment I was taken out of my thoughts by the sight of Sookie walking down the stairs, I walked towards her,

"Where is Bri?" Sookie didn't see surprised by my question smiling at me,

"I have no idea" She said sweetly, I did not like being lied to. She saw my reaction and chuckled;

"it's like dealing with **two **teenagers" she said before she waltzed of to her vampire. I decided to stand close to the stairs; there would be more chance of spotting her here. After a few moments I felt a thump on my chest and looked down to see exactly who I was looking for. She seemed to refuse to look up at me, eventually she looked up, her face red that caused me to grin, I couldn't help but tease, "You seemed to have disappeared all night, I hope it isn't me" Her face seemed to get hotter, her green eyes glowed at me, I knew she was embarrassed, it just added to her beauty, her hair trailed down her back in waves, now it was me that wanted to grab her and touch her face. I realized that my whole outlook on her had changed since I had spoken to Godric, Was he right? Maybe I did need this girl, I had never felt the love of a human girl, maybe this was my chance, maybe she was my chance. She continued to look at me, then she just turned away to walk to the others, "You can't keep running forever" I knew I had her there, but she just kept walking, I knew I had to stop her I did the first thing that occurred to me, I lightly grabbed her arm, I forget how warm her skin was, almost as tantalizing as her smell. She looked back at me, "Bri please I-"I was about to continue when I was stopped by a man standing in the middle of the room. Already I was annoyed for him disrupting me

"Excuse me everyone, if I could have your attention, my name is Luke McDonald, I'm a member of the fellowship of the sun." I immediately tensed up.

"And I have a message for you all, from reverend Steve Newlin" He opened his jacket to reveal his chest with a bomb covered in stakes and silver. My first thought B_RI!_ I grabbed her arm pinning her to the ground, the sound was deafening for the humans whereas I was too preoccupied. Once the blast was over, I heard moans and cries of others around me. I checked Bri's face to see her unconscious, I checked her for wounds, _No _I saw a bullet hole in her chest. I knew I was going to save her, I did not have to think twice.

**BRI POV**

My eyes opened to a bright light, (no not heaven), it looked like a ceiling light, I moved my neck and looked around where I was, it was a large room, really pretty. I moved my body; I realized I was in bed. I looked under the covers to see I was in a tank top and pajama bottoms; I panicked thinking who had changed my clothes. _Wait _I thought trying to remember what happened, last thing I remembered was Luke opening his jacket with the bomb. The good news was I don't remember having another dream about Eric, thank God. The weird thing was I didn't hurt at all, you'd think after being caught in a huge explosion I would at least still feel sore.

"You're awake, thank God, you've been asleep forever!" Sookie squeaked, she walked through the door and noticed i was still looking at what i was wearing "Don't worry i dressed you, definatly wouldn't let my brother" her voice still high pitched, she walked towards my bed, I laughed at how she was acting, like I had just come out of a coma or something.

"Hey Squeaky" I loved being around Sookie, she was really a really great friend to me, I hoped I'd still see her after this was all over.

"How you feeling" I sat up, leaning my head against the headboard,

"I'm good, but the whole being knocked unconscious thing is getting pretty old now, the weird thing is I don't feel anything, I mean I was right next to that bomb and look at me nada" I looked at my arms and legs again, "No cuts, no bruises, I'm like Superwoman, I mean I..." The look on Sookie's face stopped me, she looked kinda worried. "What's wrong Sookie? You look like you've killed someone, come on spill" She walked towards me and sat in front of me on the bed.

"There is a reason why you're not as cut up as you thought you would be"

"Which is...?" She was taking way too long to tell me this

"Well, when the bomb went off Eric managed to shield you from the explosion" _Wait Eric_ "but um, a few silver Bullets managed to get you, now remember you could have been dead in minutes if we didn't do anything, so Eric, well he-

"Sookie please I'm getting grey hairs here!"

"He gave you his blood!" She blurted out

"WHAT!" **(AN – I was going to finish there, but I'm not that cruel)**

"What do you mean he gave me his blood?"

"I mean, you were dying Bri, there was nothing else we could do, other vampires offered to do it , but Eric just went crazy and shouted 'Mine' at them, I've never seen him like that before."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I think that is something you should talk about with Eric" she went to get up, she was not getting out of this

"Hay, you're not leaving until you tell me what Eric meant by 'Mine'!" I was too busy shouting to notice the door open again

"You are awake" I let out a little squeak in surprise

"Speak of the devil" Sookie muttered, I think Eric heard though because of the smirk plastered on his face."

"Well I'm gonna go" Sookie jumped of the bed and ran to the door.

"I hope you fall over!" I shouted back at her, I heard Eric chuckle at my outburst, I don't know why but I grabbed the covers up to my neck, I felt way too underdressed. He walked towards the end of my bed, he was making me feel jumpy, I felt like I had to say something,

"Hi" _Good job_ I mentally kicked myself.

"How are you feeling?" My heart skipped at his concern

"I'm good, apparently thanks to you, you want to explain to me what the whole giving me your blood thing means" Eric just folded his arms and looked towards me his face serious

"Firstly it means you're alive, you will also be a little stronger and faster than before, but it will eventually ware off."

"Is that it?" I asked. He looked towards the door and lightly smiled

"I believe Sookie is waiting to come back in, I should go" I couldn't help but feel disappointed

"Oh, yea okay. I'll see you later" He walked towards the door, when he opened the door I knew I had to say it "Thank you Eric, I guess I really owe you one now" I smiled at him, he just nodded at me and walked out the door. After a couple of seconds I heard the door open again, I pulled the covers over my head, why did I have to feel like this?

"Hey Sweetie" I looked over the covers to see Sookie smiling innocently at me

"Hello traitor" She ignored that comment,

"So, what did Eric say?" I told her mine and Eric's very short conversation, she looked confused

"So wait he didn't tell you about the sex dreams" I swear my mouth dropped to the floor

"Sex dreams?!"

"Oh he didn't tell you"

"Well will you tell me please?" I was becoming a little hysterical and I think Sookie could tell

"When a vampire gives someone their blood, they get completely healed, but they also start to become more attractive to that vampire, so because Eric gave you his blood, you are going to become way more attracted to him, although from the way you kissed him there couldn't be any more attraction between you to" I felt myself blush, my dreams about Eric couldn't get any more heated, I didn't think some vampire blood would change that.

"I mean the dreams i had about Bill when I had his blood, i mean-"

"Eww i don't want to know thanks" i tried to get rid of the mental picture

"Sorry"

"What am I supposed to do Sookie?"

"I'm sorry hun, but I have no idea"

"That's helpful thanks" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at me,

"Okay I'm gonna let you rest, you've had a pretty hectic day"

"See you later" she walked out the door, giving me time to rest. I guess I needed to do something to take my mind of Eric.

**There you go, hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you think. Little thanks to PincessMaiden and Invincible Kay, i swear they reviewed on every single chapter of mine so thank you!! Thanks to the rest of you i love your reviews!**

**I have a really big idea for a later chapter, which makes a huge development in my story. I don't know what you lot might think, so if you really want to know my idea, give me comment and i'll tell you. Kep the reviews up i really love seeing what you think. Now i have to go do some work**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own True Blood or any characters except Bri, Andrew and Caroline**

**Thanks for ypur reviews!**

**I know you got a random email saying i updated to chapter 9, but i hadn't even written it which is wierd, anywhoo enjoy this chapter 9**

Chapter 9 – Finally!

Finally I had managed to get a good night sleep without being knocked unconscious, it felt good. Turning my head I noticed that the clock said _11:_00_pm_, I had actually managed to sleep for over 12 hours that had to be some kind of record. I got up determined to have a shower and clean myself up; God knows how crappy I must look. I went into the bathroom amazed at how beautiful and big it was, I would of just slept in here, I had no idea who's room I was in but I guessed they wouldn't mind me using their very big shower .

Who knew a shower could make you feel like everything was washing away, I finally felt relaxed and comfortable, and a little bit more optimistic. I forced myself to get out of the shower otherwise I would have ended up like a prune, not attractive. I got dressed in clothes provided for me, whoever picked them I already loved that person, it was a simple long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of jeans, luckily my shoes were here, I really didn't want to be wearing hotel slippers everywhere. I felt awake, clean and ready for anything, except the one thing I had been dreaming about all night:

'_Wow Eric" I whispered, my breathing still heavy, I heard a chuckle next to me_

"_I assume that is a good thing" I turned my face to look at his, a smile on his lips as he turned to face me._

"_What do you think" I traced my fingers over his stomach, even though is skin was cold; it felt so warm and comforting to me._

"_Wow" I giggled as he repeated my exact words, "How can a girl so innocent be such a siren?" he asked a smile on his lips_

"_Just lucky I guess" I answered. I couldn't help but grin at his comment, I traced my finger up to his chin and stared at his perfect face, "How can a vicious monster be so loving? He placed his hand on my cheek, whilst his other hand rubbed circles on my stomach, whispering_

"_I have you" That did it, I reached for his lips and found them easily, he chuckled against my lips,_

"_Again already, I am impressed" My breathing heavy against his lips_

"_I aim to please" I kissed the side of his lips_

"_That you do" I couldn't help but smile at that compliment, and decided to attack him then and there, my lips never letting go of his, as his hands trailed down to my hips._

I felt my face get hotter as I replayed my dream in my head, _Great_ I thought, I blush when I'm just thinkingabout Eric, that will make it easier. Trying to avoid him failed. Trying to have a decent conversation with him went okay, but what next? It's not like I was going to live happily ever after with him, even if my dreams and feelings thought otherwise. I was young but I wasn't stupid. He would go back to his life and I would go back to mine, simple. I needed to get out of here, find my dad, go home and live my life. So why did my heart hurt when I thought about leaving him.

I knew there were things I needed to talk to him about, questions I needed answered, I just really didn't-

"Bri" Oh_ crap, I knew that voice, I loved that voice_

**ERIC POV**

_What goes on in your head_ I thought as I watched her sleep, her long hair draped over her face, even in her sleep she looked beautiful, she looked peaceful, I had never given my blood to another human and I was curious to know the results. She tossed, making me think she was awake, but then her breathing started to get heavy and she shifted in the bed, I wondered what she was dreaming, was she dreaming? Then I heard something beautiful come through her lips,

"Wow, Eric" she murmured her lips curving into a small smile. I smiled to myself wondering what thoughts this innocent woman could be thinking, I had to know,

I decided to try something I had not attempted before, I reached through our blood bond and searched her dreams, I had not told her of the fact that I could now feel what she felt, at this moment she felt hot, I was taken aback by her sensual thoughts, my skin on hers, trailing along her hips her thighs, I wanted so much to do that now, press my lips against hers, feel her breath on my skin.

I felt myself harden for her, I knew I needed to stop and leave otherwise there would be nothing to stop me from jumping her right now, I craved her touch. I hoped her dream Eric did me justice, though I'd love to show her how it truly was to be with me. I had tasted virgin's blood, but I had never had a virgin in my bed, I would give anything to have this virgin, her smell alone sent me on edge. I walked up to the bed leaning over to smell her one last time, feel her warm skin and walked out of my room, I had to stay in the hotel room next door as I gave my room to Bri to recover in although she did not know it.

* * *

She was awake, I could hear her footsteps and the sound of water running, I searched her emotions, she was… sad, suddenly she was worried, I would never understand the emotions of humans, how they could change in seconds, like everything in their lives it was changeable.

There was a meeting with Nan Flanagan and her team with Godric and others which I had to attend, so I decided that I had time to see Bri first, her dream lodged in my mind. Opening the door she had her back to me, looking as though she was deep in thought.

"Bri" obviously she did not hear me come in as she looked shocked to see me in the room. Her emotions washed over me, happiness, worry, attraction, embarrassment, she had managed to feel all these emotions in just a few seconds. I grinned at the effect I had on her, I felt powerful. Bri just looked at me, sadness in her eyes, I could feel her pain, she was sad, confused. She wanted to run. Why?

"Hi" She simply said, the blush returning to her cheeks

"Hello" I responded, for once I had nothing to say, all I knew was I had to know why she was sad, why she was pulling away.

"What is wrong, you can't lie to me"

"I have to go, I'm sorry" She turned to walk past me but I reached the door before she even touched the handle, her face surprised at my vampire speed.

"You cannot keep running, especially not from a vampire" I knew she wouldn't be able to hold back a smile for that.

"Guess you're right, can't blame a girl for trying" she lightly laughed at her own joke. I realized we would just be dancing around in a circle unless I started.

"Why are you pulling away from me?"

"What"

"I can feel you emotions, and they are-"

"Excuse me, back up a minute, you can feel my emotions!" I could tell by her high pitched voice I should not have mentioned it.

"It is another effect from my blood, I should have mentioned it"

"Oh like you mentioned the sex dreams!" I couldn't help but laugh at how she said it

"Sex dreams?" I was determined for her to admit that she had been dreaming about me

"Yea Sookie told me, and believe me I know that they are real"

"Really?" I couldn't take the grin of my face. Her face however turned bright red and she immediately lost her words.

"It's…not…I'm…shut up!" Now I couldn't stop smiling, I caught her, although that wasn't why I came here, no matter how fun it was. I walked up to her slowly savouring the look on her face; she was excited, nervous and very hot. I followed my instinct.

"You have no idea what you do to me" I knew that would catch her, but it was true. If she really knew what she did to me, she would have taken full advantage. I could feel her temptation; I knew she wanted this as much as I did. I had to be careful with her, I did not want to hurt her but I knew it was possible, she was fragile and untouched, I had to be gentle, and then ravish her.

"Likewise", she said her eyes looking up at my face, that was enough for me. I felt her heart beat faster as I cupped her cheek with my hand and grabbed her around the waist with my other hand, my lips trailed up her neck resting on where I would have bitten her, I knew I couldn't, not yet. I couldn't scare her. I'd make love to her like a man would, not a vampire.

My lips finally reached hers and she immediately reacted, pushing her hands through my hair, I was discovering that she liked that part, I heard her moan against my lips and I responded, somehow I had managed to back her into a wall, giving me an advantage, I used both hands to wrap her legs around my waist, I could tell straight away she loved that as she moaned loudly and I could feel her lips shape into a smile. I trailed one of my hands upwards from her ankle to thighs she gasped and whimpered against my touch as I finally reached her hip and her bare skin.

Suddenly we were both caught off guard by a knock at the door, "Eric, it's Isabel" _Dammit, fucking Isabel _my lips still not leaving Bri's, I decided to just ignore it, she couldn't know I was in here as it was Bri's room now,

"Eric, I know you are in there, just because you gave Bri your room does not mean you can hide out there. The meeting is starting, Nan Flanagan does not like to kept waiting, I will be downstairs" I knew she was right so I reluctantly let Bri's legs unwrap themselves, she seemed disappointed but I could feel her happiness in our bond among other things too. It caused me to laugh lightly

I walked towards the door and slowly opened it looking back towards Bri "We will finish our…"

"…Conversation" she interrupted

"Later" She nodded and closed the door, even in another room I could still feel her it took all my strength to not go back there and take her; I licked my lips at the thought. I walked towards the elevator

"Eric!" I turned to see Bri running towards me, I couldn't help but smile at her excitement and the fact I did not know what she was doing. She tiptoed to attempt to reach my height and put one of her hands up to my cheek and kissed my lips lightly, it was the softest kiss I had felt in a very long time, it was gentle, not like my kisses. We just stood there in the middle of the hallway kissing one another when she finally let go.

"Thank you Eric, for giving me your room" She smiled sweetly at me and headed of back to her/my room. _Such a tease_ I thought to myself as I headed off towards the meeting

**BRI POV**

_Calm, calm, calm, _I thought to myself as Eric left the room. I thought our kiss at 'the fellowship of the sun' was good; this was beyond that, way beyond that. Even my dreams were no match for the real thing. I couldn't believe I actually moaned against his lips, I felt completely embarrassed until I heard him do the same thing. I knew where we were going and I wanted it just as much as he did. I wasn't gonna lie and say I wasn't scared because I was absolutely terrified, but I knew I trusted Eric. I knew I wanted him, after all that thinking I did and I just knew when he kissed me, I wanted this. I had gone from being angry that he didn't tell me about our blood bond thing to rubbing my hands in his hair. I knew from now on I'd always be thinking about the whole emotion connection thing, defiantly no secrets with him now anyway.

Of course we had to be interrupted by Isabel, I loved my legs around his waist , I didn't think I could be any closer, so I got annoyed when I had to unhook my legs from him. He chuckled at my reaction and walked towards the door, he opened it and turned towards me, "We will finish our…"

"…Conversation" I interrupted I wouldn't exactly call it that but that's how it all started

"Later" I nodded and closed the door, I leant my back against the door, my heart starting to get back to its regular rhythm, a smile plastered on my face. Suddenly I realised what Isabel had said, Eric had given me his room, my smile couldn't get any bigger and I felt my confidence getting higher and higher. _Fuck it _I thought as I pulled the door open and ran towards a very gorgeous blond haired vampire walking down the hallway

"Eric" I shouted, not caring if anyone had seen me. Eric turned round and I saw the smile on his lips along with his confusion, which gave me a boost in confidence. I stood up on my tip toes to try and at least reach his lips and put one of my hands up to his cheek kissing him softly. We both were just standing there in our own little make –out world until I finally let go reluctantly, I knew he had to go to this meeting; it would be all my fault if he missed it, too busy attacking his lips. I sat in my room for a couple minutes when I decided to go for a walk, nothing else to do, I had been walking for a while when I heard a very interesting conversation

"Don't talk to him like way"

"Don't talk to me that way!"

**This isn't a big cliff hanger because i'm guessing you all know what this part is, hope you liked this one**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own True Blood or any characters except Bri, Andrew and Caroline**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

Chapter 10 – Violent Delights

I sat down beside the door, my head resting against it; I could just about hear the muffled voices

"I think you're out of you mind and than I hear about a traitorIrrelevant.

"Only a rumor. I'll take full responsibility."

"You bet your ass you will" God the woman was a bitch

"You cold bitch" I couldn't help but smile at Eric actually getting to say what i wanted to say to her

"Listen, this is a national vampie disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for you, Sherif you fucked up you're fired"

"I agree of course, Isabel should take over, she had no part in my disgrace" Why was he being so calm about all this?

"Godric fight back" Isabel said

"She's a beaurocrat you don't have to take shit from her"

"You wanna lose your area viking?"

"Oh you don't have that kind of power"

"Hey I'm on TV try me. Well. It seems there is someone outside who wants to join us, someone get the door, now!" _Stupid vampire hearing, _I could do two things, I could walk in that room my head held high, or I could run as far away from this door as possible, my legs chose the second option and I ran back to my room, my subconscious judging me for being such a coward. Who can blame me, Nan Flannigan was one scary

* * *

"_You want me don't you. You can feel it, feel the heat running through you. I could take you right her right now, or I just kill you, or I could do both, either way I decide"_

"_No. Don't you dare touch me"_

"_But you want this Bri"_

"_Leave me alone I don't want you!_

"_Too late, you have me"_

Before I had even opened my eyes my hand grabbed my neck, I felt my breathing become out of control. This time it was so real, I felt the pain. His teeth digging into my neck, the blood trailing down my body. _Why me?_ I thought. Why can't I have never stood up for that man in the alley or go to the FOTS meeting. I f I hadn't I could be at home right now, crushing on celebrities and worrying about my hair. Instead I'm worrying if I'm going to get bitten to death by a vampire or crucified by a maniac with a cross. I was really starting to believe that that destiny stuff is absolute crap. I looked up finally to realise I was still in my clothes, I must of crashed out, who knows when. My mind kept going back to the dream. How could I dream about someone doing very x rated things to me and then dreaming about him hacking my neck with his teeth the next? I defiantly didn't want to see him, that's not what I wanted right now; the further away I was from him the better. I blame my teenage hormones for what I did. I was not thinking straight, if I was I would have kicked him in the balls again. The knock on my door stopped my evil thoughts of torture. I opened it to see Sookie standing there, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sookie what's wrong?"

"It's Godric he's gonnna meet the sun, he's going to kill himself"

"Where is he?" Sookie quickly led me to the roof. I didn't know what I was doing, but I had to do something, he was mad to do this

"I think Eric's already up there" I just nodded and walked heading for the roof.

All of a sudden it felt like one of those movies where everything was in slow motion. I could see Eric kneeling I front of Godric his back to me. Godric's hand on his shoulder, weirdly it looked like he was smiling. Eric got up and turned towards me. Blood trailing from his eyes, he looked terrible, so sad. He walked towards the door behind me only looking at me for a moment and then looked behind me, It was like he couldn't bear to look at me. Once he left I looked at Godric smiling at me, everything seemed normal again.

"Hello Briseis, I'm glad to see you"

"Don't 'Hello Briseis' me. What are you doing?"

"I am leaving, It is time" He turned away from me and walked away further down the roof

"Godric, please don't do this, just stay. He never turned around, just stared ahead with his back to me.

"There is no need for me to be here anymore, it is my time to go. It really was an honour to meet you Briseis, but I do not want you to see this"

"Why are you so desperate to die? Not even most people are this desperate when they have reasons and people to live for"

"You are right, most 'People' are not this desperate, but I am not a person Briseis, I am a monster. For years I have craved to have that passion, that warmth that each human has so easily given to them. I find myself jealous, a powerful vampire jealous of a little girl because of that innocence in her eyes, her world so different to mine. That is why I must go; I cannot go on like this, living in this lie."

"One more night" This idea had to work and I knew I was desperate to try anything.

"Excuse me" Finally he turned his head towards me

"Just give me one more night, sort of like a goodbye, let me show you what it is like to be human, live a human life what could it hurt, it's just one night, then I won't stop you, please just give me this one thing"

He just chuckled at my request, "Such maturity in such a young woman, I must say it is very refreshing"

"So, will you do it?"

"Yes" I smiled, it wasn't exactly what I wanted, but it was something.

"On one condition, you must not tell Eric, if he were to find out he would think of it as a hesitation and beg me all over again, he does not need that"

"Okay" Right now I didn't even feel bad about lying to Eric; right now I was just happy Godric had agreed to this

"I will meet you at sundown, do you see this park?" I looked over the roof and saw a small park a few minutes away, it was easy to get there from here.

"Thank you" There was nothing else I could think of to say to him. He simply just nodded and left.

Right now I probably looked like a stalker, creeping around and peering round corners but I really did not want to see Eric, if I saw him all broken up I might have told him Godric was still alive, but I made my promise to Godric and I was going to stick with it. I had managed to make to the door to my room when I heard a familiar voice, scaring the crap out of me.

"Bri! Where the heck have you been?" After my heart got its normal rhythm back I opened my door and dragged Sookie in with me

"Why are you hiding from Eric? _Stupid Mind reader_

"Hay!"

"Sorry, force of habit"

"It's okay, now spill, why are you hiding from Eric, did something happen between you two?" Her face smug like she already knew what had happened"

"Yes we- that's not what this is about" it was pretty obvious I couldn't lie. I took a breath ready to tell

"Godric's still alive"

"No he's not, I just saw Eric and he's a complete mess, he's just sitting in his room, eyes full of blood" She saw my confused face, "Oh that's how they cry, vampire thing" Now I felt worse, Eric must be distraught, my guilty conscious surfacing. The look on Sookie's face said it all she knew without me even have to tell her, maybe this mind reading thing wasn't too bad. Her smile fading into a frown

"Oh my god Bri!"

"I know but it's the only thing I could do to keep him alive for just one day, what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. But you realise If Eric finds out, it won't matter what happened between you, you do realise that"

"Yes that is why I promised Godric I wouldn't tell. You saw how upset Eric was, it's not gonna help him to know that Godric is alive for just one more day, please don't say anything Sookie" Her face now looking like a mom disappointed in her child.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about you doing this" She opened the door ready to leave

"You owe me one; I won't let you forget that"

"I know I really do. Thank you Sookie" As soon as she left went to lie on my bed, if I slept during the day I would be wide awake for tonight. I fell asleep thinking of ways to keep make Godric's last day as human and innocent as possible.

**I am so sorry for the neglect. I have a block and it's really not fun**

**Tell me what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Jealousy From above

**I do not own True Blood or any characters except Bri, Andrew and Caroline**

**LOOK – I'M GONNA START WRITING IN THE THIRD PERSON (JUST EXPERIMENTING)**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

'_The Gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal. Because any moment could be our last. Everything's more beautiful because we're doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again – Achilles (Troy) _

After 5 minutes of begging Sookie, she reluctantly agreed to give Bri some of Bill's clothes. Bri thought Godric could at least look human tonight. Unfortunately Sookie knew straight away where Bri was going to be tonight even though Bri threatened to mentally slap her if she continued to read her mind without permission.

Sneaking around corners was not her idea of a fun night but she knew she could not be seen especially by the one person I was lying her face of to.

Finally she made it out of the hotel not realizing she had been holding her breath the entire time. Little did she realize the one person she had been avoiding was looking out his window.

"It kind of feels weird to be in a playground at night, it would be creepy if you were by yourself" Bri was sitting on a bench next to Godric who was now wearing Bill's clothes even if they were baggy

"I wish to just see this place in daylight, see excited children playing on the swings or running around after each other, it's strange the things we miss" Finally an idea popped in Bri's head and her smile couldn't get any bigger.

"TAG!" _I don't think I had ever seen someone more confused than Godric right now_ Bri thought, it didn't help that she poked him hard (Not that it would have hurt him)

"What are you doing?"She could because she wanted to not because she had to. Right now Bri think she was having more fun than Godric, she could feel her breathing becoming heavier and there defiantly was a stitch forming on her side.

"What's the matter Godric too slow, not as scary without t-"Something hit Bri's side as she fell to the floor

"Gotcha" In the dark Bri could just about see Godric standing in front of her with a huge smile on his face. It was only then that she really got a close enough to study his face; he looked so young maybe even the same age as her. Right now he just looked like a smug child proud of what he just did.

"You cheater!"

"Well to cheat seems like a human thing to do" He had her there

"Still, there's me thinking you were some noble old fashioned guy but noooo you big fat cheater!"

Godric chuckled this girl was defiantly something. He then went onto lie on the grass next to Bri.

"Beautiful name Briseis, do you know the story of your name?" His question caught her off guard but she found herself interested

"Just that she was a slave girl who had a fling with Achilles; my mom had never really gone into a lot of detail about the story since I was too young to really understand it "

"Oh it was more than a fling my dear" He chuckled at her teenage way of seeing their romance.

"She was an extraordinary woman, she was able to love the only warrior in Greece deemed unlovable. Taming the beast that was Achilles. His love for was equally as strong that he refused to fight when she was taken by his superior"

"Really?"

"It is a shame how things turned out" This part she knew. Everyone knew about Achilles death.

"Now Achilles, he was a force of nature not to be crossed"

"Godric why are you telling me all this?" He turned towards her and smiled lightly, "Achilles was a strong, brutal man who cared for nothing but war and blood"

His eyebrows rose as he simply said "Remind you of anyone?"Bri knew exactly who he meant.

"Eric" Her voice came out as a low whisper but enough for Godric to hear.

"I have travelled with Eric for a long time, he is my child and I care for nothing but his happiness, I fear that when I leave he will feel lost and abandoned.

"Then don't die, simple as that!" That was more of a demand but it still caused Godric to chuckle anther determination

"I need you to do something for me Briseis"

"Sure"

"Don't give up on him." That was it. _What am I supposed to do with that? _She thought annoyed.

"Godric I can't promise you that, once I leave that will be it. I go back to my life he goes back to his simple as."

"So negative my dear, so negative." Bri smiled lightly at Godric; right now he looked so peaceful just lying there.

For the next few hours they just lay under the stars talking, it was mostly Bri that talked, answering question after question Godric asked, he seemed immensely interested in her life, her childhood, her family. Even embarrassing stories she had Godric laughed at, imagining her blushing face.

"Godric?" Bri broke their silence

"Yes"

"Can I ask you something kinda personal?

"Well we have spent the last few hours talking about every aspect of your life from birth until this very point, so I suppose we could venture into my life, what would you like to know" Bri laughed. Godric seemed so at ease

"Have you…been in love?"

"I have it was unfortunately short lived"

"What happened, who was she?"

"Her name was Anya and she was a magnificent creature, beautiful with a passion for life. I met her on May 5 1913 in England. That was a time when Eric and I had gone our separate ways for a while. The day I found her she was lying on the ground beaten senseless, her clothes ripped, it left nothing to the imagination, yet nobody helped the poor girl. She lay there for two days never moving, finally I took pity on her and carried her to my home, she was barely conscious at this point but still breathing, I gave her my blood and let her rest in my bedroom. The next night she woke, of course she was startled but she was incredibly grateful. When she asked how she had magically healed I told her the truth, for some reason I felt like I had to tell her, like I couldn't bare to lie to her. The shocking thing is she did not scream nor run she simply asked to see my fangs" Godric chuckled lightly at this memory he looked almost happy to be sharing this story.

"Then you fell in love" It wasn't a question Bri knew exactly what was coming next

"We did, but alas my woman was a stubborn thing, she said to me from the very beginning that she would not become a vampire, she did not want to live forever even if it meant forever with me. That seemed to be the only thing we argued about, although it made our nights more passionate, savouring every part of one another before it was her time to leave me.

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"I'm guessing she died"

"That she did, caught the fever 5 years later. I begged and pleaded with her to let me change her, I was adamant that I would not lose her, yet she chose death. Her face will forever be etched into my mind. I can only hope that when I die I will be reunited with my love.

"I'm so sorry Godric" Bri felt the tears form in her eyes. Surprisingly Godric laughed and looked to his side seeing the tears in her eyes

"Why? I'm not. Best thing that ever happened to me. Those moments with Anya I did not feel like a monster, I felt like a man in love with a beautiful woman, but when she left me I went back to feeling like that monster again. It was almost like a drug, once I had it and lost it I craved for it begged for it. Now I feel happy knowing the craving will stop." He turned his attention back to the stars in the sky.

Bri couldn't speak. So many images were running through her head, everything he told her sounded like it was from a movie but it wasn't that was his life. Godric's voice interrupted her thoughts

"I could not have asked for a better departure"

"I'm gonna miss ya you know"

"What is it you humans say? Ditto" Bri laughs got him laughing as well.

"BRI!" Bri's head shot up of the floor at hearing Sookie's voice

"Sookie!" Suddenly Sookie was in front of them both with Bill by her side

"Bri you have to come back, you dad's at the hotel and he is really pissed" Bri didn't have to be told twice. She was about to start walking when she was grabbed by Godric

"I will come with you; maybe I can help explain everything to him!"

"No you can't go back, you'll probably be seen"

"I will deal with that if the problem if it arises, I will carry you it is quicker." Bri just nodded. Panic started to set in.

Apparently being carried by a vampire was like being on a ride, a ride that Bri didn't like, she had her eyes closed the entire time, Godric tried to hide his smile.

As soon as her feet touched the ground outside the hotel Bri sprinted inside not prepared for the sight in front of her. A very angry Andrew and a very angry Eric looking like they were having an extremly heated discussion with one another. It made Bri nerous just watching them.

"Dad what are you doing?"Bri's voice caused Andrew and Eric to turn towards her

"Bri thank God you're okay" Andrew grabbed his daughter hugging herto him tightly his chin resting on her head

"I'm fine dad but you're squeezing really tight" Bri's muffled voice replied. He reluctantly let go.

It was then at that moment Bri saw Eric's expression change. If she thought he looked angry before than this was beyond that. As soon as Eric realised Bri had entered the hotel with Godric his expression turned animalistic. He said nothing to either of them, just walked away at human pace.

"Briseis would you lie to explain to me what is going on?" Her dad was deffinatly angry now by using her full name.

"Look dad you can have a go at me all you like just give me two minutes i have to sort something" She ran in the direction that Eric left before her dad could object. She made it to his room where is door was already open. Slowly walking in she could already see the damage he had done to the room and it did not look pretty. He had managed two smash every table, chair and mirror, the only thing left standing was the bed.

"Eri-" Eric grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the wall nearly breaking her back in the process. Bri gasped and struggled against his grip. Las time she was backed into a wall was a much nicer situation than this.

"LIAR!" His fangs were showing inches away from her face

"I wanted to tell you but i promised...I promised Godric i wouldn't. He was...just going to stay one more night...then leave...uh" Her heavy breathing made it harder for the words to come out.

"Why you? I trusted you! And you double cross me with my maker, i should rip you to pieces" He spat the word 'pieces' at her causing her to flinch.

"It wasn't...like that. Please Eric I can't...Can't Speak" Reluctantly Eric loosened his hold on her neck but still had her backed to the wall with no escape.

"Godric knew if he stayed one more night and you knew, you would do everything you could to try and stop him. I couldn't do anything, he just wanted one more night and that's all I promised him. I'm sorry I lied but i had to" _Please don't cry_ she chanted to herself but her body betrayed her as she felt the tears start to form

"So did this evening include sleeping with him!" His question was spiteful and full of venom

"NO! Of course not. Jesus Eric I would never to that, Godric's like a brother" Eric finally snapped

"He is not your brother! You know nothing of him." The fact that Eric still had her backed against the wall and his fangs seconds away from tearing her apart Bri knew she couldn't tell him about anything that Godric told her tonight if she wanted to keep her blood in her body.

"Look I know you hate me right now but-"

"No. I don't hate you Bri. I feel nothing. You were a toy, a challenge one that is no longer needed." Bri didn't think it was possible that her heart could hurt more than right now. Every insecurity she had ever felt around Eric was proven right.

Then everything went black

"You will leave this room and head back to your father and not look back, when asked you will say you did not see me" Bri couldn't see anything she could just hear that voice it was guiding her out of the room and towards the elevator.

"Bri you ready to go. We can talk when we get home"

"Huh?"Bri did not remember how she got down here, last thing she remembered was Eric's words. She felt he throat close up and tears fall when she remembered what he said

_NO! _The voice in her head screamed. She would not waste her time pining over a monster. Andrew repeated the queston to which Bri simply nodded

Her dad put his arm around he shoulder and led her out of the hotel.

Bri had managed to say her goodbye's to Sookie and Bill which caused even more tears from the girls. Godric had disappeared an it hurt Bri to know where he had gone and what he was going to do ut they had both kept their end of the deal.

As she entered the passanger side of the car she was unaware that the vampire who claimed to care so little about her was the same vampire who was now looking out the window at the car driving away and cursing under his breath.

**I'm Sorry.I'm Sorry (I could go on forever)**

**I'm looking for a Beta If anyone's interested. They would maybe be like a partner if they wanted. Not sure yet but let me know if you're interested.**

**I'm determined to update in the next two weeks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - No such thing as No in Sookie's book

**I do not own True Blood or any characters except Bri, Andrew and Caroline**

**THank you so much to the people offering to Beta, i really apreciated it and you made me smilem but I think I'm gonna leave it for a while. This is my first proper story so I'm just gonna go with the flow. BUT THANK YOU!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

4 Years later

"Tom please stop putting glitter on Lilly's head

"But she sparkles!" Came the little boys response

"Yes but she's crying so I'm guessing she doesn't like it. Go play with the others over there and then it's time for lunch"

"YAY!" As he ran off to his friends Bri began picking the glitter out of the crying girls hair

"It's okay Lilly, look it comes out really easily, see you'll be fine" She stopped crying and then began sniffling

"But…But why was he being so meeaan!" That question Bri didn't have a reasonable answer to so she just said what she thought.

"I don't know sweetheart, all boy's are a mystery. Boy's are just silly" That got her giggling

"Boy's are silly" She squeaked. She then went skipping of singing "Boy's are silly they have willies" Bri prayed that Lilly wouldn't be singing her new song to her parents.

This was life as a teacher, it was a pain in the arse sometimes but Bri loved. She felt like it was the closest thing she would get to being with children and she cherished it. It was nice to be surrounded by people that cared more about who stole whose teddy bear than worrying about bills and relationships, she always felt relaxed around these innocent children.

Her job of looking after other people's children was not what she had planned but she never regretted it. She was happy, as happy as she allowed herself to be. There was a quote she once heard and it seemed to stick to her

'_Happiness isn't about getting what we want; it's about appreciating what we have'_

Bri lived by that quote every day. She knew she was lucky to be here after the accident 2 years ago and she never forgot that. That didn't stop the pain she felt the loneliness, it ate away at her that was how she become easily distracted by things, years of Practice.

Once school was over Bri headed to her car. Her father had kept the end of his bargain and she got her truck. Unfortunately her pride and joy met a messy end 2 years ago. Now she was driving a small dainty car with a few cracks and bumps. It wasn't perfect but it was simple.

Bri was in the middle of watching TV when her phone went off. She knew who it was so prepared herself for an ear bashing of a lifetime.

"Hi Sookie" She tried to sound as innocent as possible, failing miserably.

"Don't you 'Hi Sookie' me. You were supposed to be here 5 hours ago"

"Well my clocks really slow Sook what can I say" Sookie sighed don the phone

"Bri, I thought we both agreed this trip would be good for you"

"We did but… I just don't want to leave"

"Look, I really don't want to tell you this but it seems I don't have a choice. You have to wake up and realise this isn't you. You're a ghost of yourself. You barely go out and don't deny it. You've become so isolated. I haven't seen you in six years, I'm worried I won't remember what you look like" That got a laugh from Bri. "All I'm saying is it'll be good for you and I'd love to see you again, it'll be fun. We're gonna be roomies."

"When did you get so wise Sook?"

"Maybe it's the whole turning thirty thing"

"Maybe because you have a boyfriend who's lived through the civil war" She heard Sookie laugh from the other end of the phone.

"Please Bri" She knew she wouldn't give up and that she had a very good point. Maybe this trip would be good for her.

"Okay, I cave. I'll reschedule my flight. What am I supposed to tell my boss?"

"Tell them you had a family bereavement and you have to help out for a while"

"You make it sound so simple"

"It is, you just make it difficult" Sookie had her there

"Okay smart arse. I'll call you when I'm at the airport on the way there"

"Right. But if you're not there I will personally drag you here myself"

"Gotcha" Before Sookie could hang up Bri asked something she hadn't asked since she had last spoken to Sookie. "How is he?" Sookie sighed, she had hoped that Bri wouldn't ask this question but knew it was inevitable. The man made her feel like shit yet she still asks about him, sometimes caring sucked.

"Honey you ask me this question every time we talk and every time I give you the same answer. Now I want you in Bon Temps tomorrow. Bye" Bri didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. She knew Sookie meant business which meant that she was going to be on that flight tomorrow whether she liked it or not.

After she he had finished getting her flight sorted for tomorrow and contacting her boss she went to pack. She had no idea how long she was staying for so packed as much as she could before texting Sookie her flight details. Bill and her would be picking Bri up from the airport, according to Sookie 'It's more fun that way'. Finally she headed to bed the events of the day finally causing her eyelids to drop. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and dream of a familiar face.

* * *

(? POV) you all probably know though :-)

"Come in" He shouted above the music and noise from outside his office. In walked his associate and child holding hands with a young woman who couldn't be more than 21 years old her long brown flowing down to her very visible breasts, her short skirt showing her bare tanned legs. Funnily though, it was her high heels that made her look like a hooker. He found himself staring at them when any other man when have been staring upwards towards her chest. They were at least 6 inches, red with spikes attached to the straps that trailed up to just below her knee. She was appealing to any man but there was one problem. She was a brunette. He couldn't do with Brunettes. Nobody knew why not even his child, Pam then became determined to crack him and tempt him but it never worked. Her attempts were pointless when he himself knew he wouldn't touch them. He wouldn't kiss them, screw them or even drink from them. He just couldn't.

"Pam, really. Still determined, yet losing." She smirked at him

"Come on. This one is special, I've tasted her myself, and delicious "She held the S for an extra 2 seconds

"Pam I am sure she is but I am very busy. Maybe later you can bring me a redhead but for now buy this one a drink at the bar and leave me be" The brunette looked thoroughly disappointed and pouted. Some woman are insufferable he though bitterly as Pam led the girl back to the bar and continued with his work. It was pointless though when his mind kept going back to the original brunette.

**Sorry It's short but i had a huge writing spurt for a while (Apparantly writing in the bath is very good for writers block) So I was determined to put it up for you all. Hope you like it. Was my favourite to write (No idea why) Hope you like it**

**Please Review! They make me very happy**

**Nats :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Playing the Hero, or is it Heroine?

**I do not own True Blood or any characters except Bri, Andrew and Caroline**

**I'm really sorry I wrote that Sookie hadn't seen Bri in six years when I meant 4. Feel free to mentally Kick me!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

Bri and Sookie were sitting on the Sofa when there was a knock on the door.

"It's Eric" 4 years and that voice still gave her Goosebumps. Bri's thoughts went into overdrive '_ERIC…HERE…ME…NOT…SEE…SHIT!'_ She did the only thing she was good at and bolted straight upstairs before Sookie had even turned round.

"So flaming difficult" Sookie muttered under her breath as she walked towards the door and opening it.

There stood a very cool and calm looking Eric leaning on the door frame.

"Where is Compton? I need to discuss something with him"

"_Bill_, Is not here, he won't be back for another hour" Eric was about to come out with a cocky remark when he smelt something from inside the house. It smelt almost familiar. He racked his brain trying to figure out what the scent was but nothing. Finally he gave up and turned his attention back to Sookie.

"Who do you have here?" His moved his head to look behind Sookie but there was no one there.

"Just a friend, Is there anything else I can do for you Eric?" Sookie tapped her foot impatiently

"I want you and Compton at my club tonight, as soon as possible. I will make sure Pam lets you in. You can bring your little friend if you so wish."

"Why me and Br…Bill?" Sookie corrected herself easily.

"That is what I need to discuss with you both. Be there" He simply said before he sped off into the distance. After waiting a few seconds to check he was gone Sookie called upstairs to her friend

"It's safe now! Come downstairs you chicken!" She laughed when she heard Bri call back

"You're sure?"

"Positive, now hurry up down here our plans for tonight seem to have changed.

"You can't be serious!" Bri's face dropped when Sookie told her their plans for tonight. There was no way she was going to a vampire bar especially not Eric's vampire bar.

"It's not my decision Bri. Eric has ordered for all three of us to meet him there, and whether we like it or not what he says goes.

"But why do I have to go!" Bri wailed like a child. She was very close to stomping her feet. Maybe spending all her time with young children was starting to affect her. Sookie just rolled her eyes.

"Because he asked for Bill, myself and my friend, which is you. Besides you know as well as I do that you are going to have to face him eventually. You can't keep walking on egg shells especially when he lives only a few miles away. Plus, you'll be in a public place with both me and Bill looking out for you. Nothing will happen."

"What is it with you and long speeches lately Sook?" Sookie hit her playfully

"Don't change the subject missy. You are coming and you are wearing one of my dresses because it seems all you have backed is jeans. Now get your but in the shower. We need to be ready in an hour. Bri just stood there with her arms crossed and he face frowned, she obviously had no say in this. "Mush!" Sookie gave her a light push towards the stairs.

* * *

"Well Bri you look very nice tonight"

"Yea well blame your girlfriend" Bill chuckled putting his arm around Sookie's waist

"Are you ready to go Sweetheart?" Sookie smiled at her man, "Yes" then looked towards Bri, "Bri, you ready?"

"If I say no will it matter?" Sookie smiled sweetly at her reluctant friend.

"Nope, now come on we will be with you the whole time". All Bri could do was huff and make her way to the car

* * *

"Wow" was all Bri could say. Right now she was looking at the weirdest club she had ever seen. There was a long cue outside full of vampires and fang bangers. Girls wearing nothing but heels, skirts and tops that could pass as Bra's they were that small and tight. The men with their short shorts and tank tops.

'_Classy' _She thought to herself. Finally she saw the large sign outside that read 'Fangtasia'

'This place just gets better" She muttered. Sookie stood beside her putting her hand in Bri's and they began walking side by side towards the entrance with Bill in front. "You can do this Honey" Sookie whispered to Bri reassuring her.

Eventually they made their way up to the entrance. Bri could only guess that this woman with the long raven hair and tight pvc outfit was pam.

"Well, hello Sookie and Bill it is a pleasure to see you both here. Eric will be pleased." Pam's eyes diverted from Sookie and Bill to Bri. Bri suddenly felt very self conscious as Pam's eyes trailed from her legs to her chest finally resting on her face.

"Well aren't you pretty" Pam purred

"Umm thanks?" Bri was a little bit creeped out by this compliment

"Shame you're a brunette" Bri didn't know what to make of that just nodded and smiled at the vampire. Pam thought this girl would be perfect for her master. What she didn't know was this brunette was the reason for his pickiness of woman nowadays. "Eric is on his throne. I recommend you two ladies get yourselves a drink."

Sookie led Bri to the bar and ordered their drinks. Bri took this opportunity to look around the club. There didn't seem to be anything unusual just a lot of grinding and dry humping, looked like a normal club to her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" A young girl purred at Eric. Her body as pressed close to his. Desperate for attention, clearly interested. Eric however not so much. He almost thanked Bill Compton for interrupting them.

"You wanted to talk Eric"

"Where is your pet?" Bill felt his face harden and fists clench. Eric just loved to wind him up.

"Sookie is at the bar with her friend" Bill knew not to mention Bri's name, let Eric find out for himself.

"Who is this friend?" He seemed to ask himself. The familiar scent washed over him as he scanned the bar for Sookie. His eyes rested a pair of legs next to Sookie's, the owner of the legs had her back to him yet everything about her seemed familiar. He could tell she was attractive just by the way she sat and the shape of her body. Her body was fit into a knee length black dress. Pity she was a brunette he thought bitterly as his eyes rested on her neck where her curled hair rested just below that. '_Turn around' _He chanted in his head. Finally she did. For the first time in 1000 years Eric felt himself gasp and take in a breath. _'It can't be her!' _His mind shouted waiting for the moment she would see him. Boy did she.

"Oh God" Bri whispered. Her mind reminding her to breathe . 4 years and he still made her legs shake and her heart beat uncontrollable. He hadn't changed one bit _'Vampire Idiot' _her mind shouted at her. His blond hair slicked back. Dressed in a smart grey suit with the top buttons undone. She felt herself blush just looking at him. It was then that her heart started to ache and the tears were ready to spill.

"I can't do this. I'm gonna go get some air" Sookie Saw her friends face and knew what she meant. She simply nodded, watching as Bri walked quickly outside.

"Shit" was all Bri could say as she leant on a wall outside the club. Her heart beat was still not in normal rhythm and her legs didn't feel very stable. She was about to make her way back and head for the toilets to check the damage the tears had done to her face when she heard shouting near her. She ran to the noise and saw a vampire with his hands all over a young girl pulling at her clothes whilst she cried and struggled.

"Hay!" Bri shouted at the vampire feeling a big case of _'déjà vu' _Except this vampire wasn't blond and gorgeous, he was ugly and fat, and he was about to lung for her throat. The young girl ran of into the bar whilst Bri was left with a very unhappy vampire.

"Hello pretty lady" His breath stank and Bri tried not to breathe. His lips grazed her neck breathing her in. Next thing she knew his teth sank into her neck, and Bri did the only thing she could think of and screamed. She kicked and screamed but he didn't stop. She felt her legs go weak and her body began to flop as she felt herself falling to the floor. Every part of her body blacked out except her hearing, either that or she was dreaming as she felt to arms wrap aroud her body, hering the words of a familiar face.

"Always playing the Hero" Then became she became completely unconscious


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Panic

**I do not own True Blood or any characters except Bri, Andrew and Caroline**

No sounds could be heard in the dark night except the heavy breathing of a badly beaten Bri. To the person holding her, her panting and breath were louder than the people and the animals they could hear from miles away. The fragile human in his arms breathing began to slow, causing his pace to quicken to his destination. He was never a believer in God, but for once he found himself praying as he made it to the house. He was close to punching a whole in the door when he knocked viscously at the house

"Er- What the hell, Bri! What happened?!"

* * *

"Put her on the bed, I'll go get a change of clothes, the familiar soft voice said. She could hear the noises and movement but she could not feel her body. Her eyes would not open and her arms and legs would not move. Bri felt the heavy hands that been holding her for so long lay her on the bed. The soft mattress was a nice substitute from the hard, aching floor she was found on.

"Drink" Another voice said, she didn't have a choice, as liquid was forced into her mouth. She latched on to whatever she was drinking from, and enjoyed whatever she was drinking, until it was pulled away. Again she felt drowsy and slowly slipped back into unconsciousness. She was too far gone to hear the sigh of relief from the person next to her.

_Finally her eyes opened to see him in his full glory. Bri didn't know how but she thought he was more beautiful than before. His hair was brighter, thicker. His eyes dark yet still shown. She thought she could trace every muscle on his body they were so defined._

"_Eric" She couldn't hide the smile that was plastered on her face. He smiled back which surprised her._

"_You are safe now" He said steadily as he walked towards her on the bed. The voice did strange things to her body, things she hadn't felt in a long time. Her Impulses got the better of her as she swung her arms around his neck and kissing him urgently and desperately, he responded quickly and put his arms around her back, lifting the hem of her shirt up. Bri, in the urgency managed to get his jacket off and gripped his shoulders with her hands, begging with her body for him to stay with her. He obliged and traced his tongue over her bottom lip, getting happy noises from her._

"_Thank you" She breathed against his lips "Don't leave" She begged still clinging to him as he kissed her back_

"_Never" He whispered, he was rewarded with harder and sweeter kisses._

"_Bri?" The kisses were clouding Bri's mind as she realized that wasn't Eric saying her name. It was Sookie's. 'No' her brain almost begged for this to not be what she thought it was, still clinging to her Eric. _

The voice finally won over as she felt herself being pulled back to consciousness and opened her eyes to see Sookie's concerned face.

"Hay sweetie brought you a drink" Bri smiled at her friends concern

"Thanks Sook, what time is it?"

"It 's 1 in the afternoon, time some time for you to heal. How you feeling" Bri lifted herself up and leaned her back against the headboard

"I'm good, you" Sookie smiled at her avoidance

"Me? I'm not the one that was dragged around like a ragdoll last night by an angry vampire."

"So that's what happened" Bri's face frowned in confusion

"You don't remember?" Sookie went to sit on the bed

"To be honest, I just remember running out of the bar and then it's gone. Nada. So care to tell me the rest" Sookie shifted uncomfortably. Bri felt the déjà vu in this moment.

"Well, it seems you tried to stop a vampire trying to attack a young girl and then got yourself beaten up, he even bit you. If Eric hadn't come out at the right moment you would probably have been drained completely" Sookie was waiting for her panic at the sound of his name, but all she saw was a faint smile on her lips. Bri found herself wondering how much was real and how much was a dream from last night.

"So then what happened?"

"Well, I just got home, literally 2 seconds before and then I get a house call from Eric with you dangling in his arms covered in blood. Then we spend the next few hours saving your life, fun night."

"Sorry" Bri immediately felt the guilt from knowing she caused all this trouble.

"Not your fault you attract danger. Although next time please think before trying to play the big hero and try something new like… I don't know… calling for help, normal people do it.

"Good point. I promise I will think before I act, okay Sook?" Sookie smiled at her childishness at being told what to do.

"So… When did he leave?"

"You want the honest answer?" Bri nodded her head.

"Until I kicked him out, which was about half an hour till sunrise. He wouldn't leave the room. I managed to get him out by promising him that I would call tonight and tell him how you are. That's about it really

"Wow" was all Bri could manage. Sookie smiled. _Finally, some progress!_ She thought, these two were driving her insane with their will they won'tantics, they were worse than a soap opera. Any day now some man could jump out shouting he was the long lost brother from Egypt, it was ridiculous she thought. Then it hit her

"Come with me" She nearly shouted at Bri

"Huh?"

"Eric wants to know how you are, so come with me and show him. Then you can say thank you face to face, and maybe finally talk. It's taken you long enough." Sookie managed to duck from the pillow being launched at her head. Be ready by 9. I actually want to get to sleep tonight.

* * *

After hours of pacing, deciding what to wear and listening to Sookie's advice (Apparently shoving your tongue down someone's throat is a great way to say thanks) She was standing outside Fangtasia in a skimpy Black dress (Sookie's choice) and panicking completely.

"Calm Bri, you've already been attacked by a vampire and nearly drained, what's the worst that could happen tonight?"

"Okay let's go before I bolt" They made their way to the front entrance and were greeted by Pam

"Hey Pam, we're here to see Eric" Sookie seemed so calm and relaxed, Bri hated her right now.

"Hello Sookie and… well if it isn't our little hero"

"That's me" the nervous smile said it all, causing Pam to laugh.

"He's in his office, been grumpy and on edge all night, no clue why"

"I think I do" Sookie sang, this got Pam suspicious and she immediately looked at Bri, as Sookie dragged her inside the bar and headed towards his office. Sookie knocked on the door getting a gruff "What?" from Eric inside.

"Go get him girl" was all Sookie said before she ran away back to the bar. Bri took a deep breath and opened the door. Eric was sitting there surrounded by paperwork, not looking to see who it was, Bri knew she would have to speak first.

"Hi" Eric's head shot up and immediately and immediately she felt lost looking at his blue eyes. _Concentrate_ her mind shouted and she snapped back.

"How are you feeling?" His face couldn't hide the concern

"Well, I'm not dead" She smiled, trying her best to hide her nerves. She moved closer towards his desk . "Eric. I came here to say thanks. I mean that's twice you've saved my life, I feel like I should pay you.

"Well I am glad to see you walking at least, and you have saved me from danger on at least one occasion if I remember correctly ." Bri racked her brain to remember what she did. Eric's voice brought her back before she could remember.

"The girl you saved last night was also grateful, she is alive thanks to you"

"What about the vampire who attacked me?"

"He won't be coming back again, he has been punished… permanently" That shook Bri, suddenly she saw the vampire Eric, vicious and cruel.

"What about the law, won't you get in trouble?" He stood up from his desk and made his way towards her, after all the years he still loved it when her heart beat fluttered loudly and her body reacted to him.

"I am the law in this area. I'm sheriff. So I don't think I will be in much trouble" He smirked.

"Can I ask you something?" Eric simply nodded

"Did...Umm…did you give me your blood?" Bri finally managed to spit it out.

"I did. It was that or let you die. It was not a hard choice "She tried to hide her smile, but it was no use. He could see her face brighten by what he said, yet he didn't regret. The last time he saw that face it was scared and upset. He liked to see her smile and her eyes brighten. That still couldn't erase what she did. He found himself turning back to his angry self that still couldn't erase what she did. He found himself turning back to his angry self.

"You should be going. I have work to do" His expression showed no emotion. Bri's smile faded as she realised the niceness had faded. She didn't speak and headed back towards the bar to find Sookie.

She sat down on the stool looking for her ride home but she saw nothing.

"Hey babe, you wanna dance with a vampire" It wasn't a question but a suggestion. The vampire looked at least 18.

"I'm okay thanks, I'm actually looking for someone, maybe next time"

"Next time" He gave a creepy smile and sauntered off happily. After 5 minutes Bri gave up and asked the bartender. A large, bulky vampire with black hair.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a pretty blonde human, wearing a flowery short dress? She was sitting here I think"

"You Bri?" He asked gruffly

"That's me"

"She asked me to tell you that Bill called some kind of emergency and she had to run. Here's some money from her for a cab. She said she was really sorry."

"Crap" Bri muttered. "thank you" She said to the bartender before making her way to the front to catch a cab.

It was freezing outside and Bri was mentally cursing Sookie every 10 seconds for doing this to her

"Better be a fucking good emergency" She muttered under her shaky breath. Then the sound of footsteps made her turn around to see the young vampire that offered her the dance walk towards her and she started to panic. The memories from the night before crashing back to her

_"Hay!" Bri shouted at the vampire feeling a big case of __'déjà vu' __Except this vampire wasn't blond and gorgeous, he was ugly and fat, and he was about to lung for her throat. The young girl ran of into the bar whilst Bri was left with a very unhappy vampire._

_"Hello pretty lady"_

She felt the hits that he gave her and his teeth sinking into her neck.

"Hey you okay darling?" Bri couldn't hear him all she saw was the vampire from last night. His brown eyes staring into hers before sinking his teeth in and taking in her blood. His hands squeezing her wrist. She couldn't breathe. Her body slowly sank to the floor. The young vampire ran off. It could have been 10 seconds or 10 minutes Bri didn't know, she stayed there on the floor shaking and silently crying so scared and alone.

* * *

"Hey Boss you might want to take care of this, some girl having a panic attack in the car park. No one wants to move her in case she lashes out. I thin-" Eric already knew who it was, he could feel it. It killed him to feel it. Human speed was not fast enough and he was outside before Chow could finish his sentence. Eric thought he knew what a broken heart felt like as he saw her laying there, shivering from the cold and the panic. It hurt to see her so scared and vulnerable. As he made his way over to her and the few people that had gathered to take a look, he realised that the hate anger he had felt before In his office was gone, all that was left was concern.

"Pam!" Pam hurried over to him seeing the worry on his face, something she hadn't seen in a long time. "Get these people back inside offer them free drinks or something just get them out" He said quietly so only she could hear. It obviously worked as people scurried back inside. Eric would have smiled at the way humans could be easily manipulated, but right now he needed to calm Bri down. He lifted her up so his face was level with hers and gently put his hand on her cheek.

"Bri, it's okay. It's Eric. I'm not going to hurt you, just calm down." Bri's eyes finally opened and stared straight into blue orbs, calming her slightly. It still didn't stop the crying as she clung to his shirt, choking out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Eric could of unlatched her fingers from his shirt so her tears wouldn't ruin his designer t-shirt. Yet he chose to leave them where they were and stroked her cheek as she cried. He knew he was in for a long night.

**I am so sorry. I now have a valid excuse for being so late. My laptop had a whole load of very bad viruses, so I had no laptop. My sister's boyfriend being the super genius that he is managed to fix it. To make up for it her is the longest chapter in this story so far (I think) Enjoy! And Review I love Reviews they make me smile!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Past times

**I do not own True Blood or any characters except Bri, Andrew and Caroline**

After a few minutes of sitting alone in the middle of the car park Bri eventually got up, Eric got up with his arms still around her protectively. To anyone passing by, they would have looked like any couple in an embrace. Eric immediately backed away when he realised the closeness between both. Bri looked at Eric's shirt now covered in her tears.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt"

"It's fine" He reassured. They both stood there. Bri staring at her feet, Eric looking in any other direction then Bri.

"I should go" Even though Bri said this, her feet refused to move.

"I will take you home" Her eyes shot up. That little voice in her head screaming yes, but she knew she just wanted to go home alone and collapse to escape the memories of the night. Eric sensing her reluctance, cut in. "Humour me" Bri knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer and simply nodded, desperate to go home.

"Stay here, I will be right back" He stressed this before leaving, to calm her already fractured nerves. He was very close to revealing how much he really did care for this woman, before even admitting it to himself yet. He walked back into Fangtasia leaving Bri alone again in the car park

Bri stood there shifting nervously. She didn't like this new feeling of abandonment. "Great, now I can't even be alone without panicking" She muttered, angry at herself for showing weakness in front of the one person she swore would never see her in such a state. As she heard a car approaching, she didn't register it could be Eric and the immediate panic set in again. She looked around frantically, any noise freaking her out.

"Get in" She immediately relaxed knowing the voice from inside the car. Scanning the car quickly, she saw that it looked flashy and very expensive. _'Well it's not like he was going to be driving a 3 wheeler' _she thought. This car was defiantly Eric.

Bri opened the passenger door and slid onto the leather seat. She could sense that Eric was looking at her and it used all her will power to not look back at him no matter how much she wanted to. She put her hands on her lap, trying to hide the fact they were still shaking uncontrollably, Eric however saw this and frowned instantly, before looking ahead to the road.

The drive home was quiet and uncomfortable. Eric never took his eyes of the road, and Bri knew this because every few seconds she glanced at him, not very subtlety though. Eventually they made it to Sookie's house and Bri nearly sprinted out the car, desperate to feel safe and secure in her friend's home. Eric beat her to it though as he was already opening the car door.

"Thanks" She smiled at him, hiding her fragile nerves.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, why?"

"You seem very in edge" They finally made it to the door and Bri made her way inside. In the car ride home she decided that they should at least try to talk. The real reason was that she didn't want to be alone. The memories of the attack would come back, and that thought terrified her.

"Come in... I mean if you want... It's not-" Eric cut her off by thanking her and walking inside the house.

"God I need a drink" She said this more to herself than Eric. She made her way to the kitchen with Eric trailing behind, he couldn't hide the smile when he heard her angry voice

"No fricking alcohol, Sookie, seriously" Bri took off her jacket just as Eric walked in and immediately noticed her back. Eric's eyes scanned her shoulder making her feel very uncomfortable. Bri knew what he was looking at. She sighed, knowing what he was going to say.

"What happened?" She didn't move, just looked straight ahead.

"Oh that little thing." She tried to downplay it as anyone who ever heard this story, always gave her the 'Oh you poor thing, here have a hug' look and it annoyed the hell out of her.

"Car accident two years ago"

"Were you driving?" That got her laughing

"No, please Eric give me some credit. My boyfriend at the time was. I ended up worse off. He was apparently well enough to make a run for it before anyone found us." Eric couldn't hide the growl from under his breath. Bri continued.

"I somehow ended up trapped in the seat with glass around me... and in me, that's where this comes from." She pointed to the scar trailing from her shoulder to under her back.

"How?" Eric was too emerged in this story than he would have liked.

"Well... I might have not been wearing my seat belt, I know it was stupid and believe me I learned my lesson" She could see the sympathy on his face, yet it didn't make her feel any better.

"It was a long time ago. I'm alive and healthy. With a cool scar to go with it. Makes me look tough" This time she smiled but that only angered Eric more.

"How can you act so calmly about it? It's like you're not even affected by it" Finally after so many sympathy looks and hugs Bri finally snapped at the one man who told her what he thought, she turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

"You think I'm acting like this because it doesn't affect me. Fuck you Eric! I do it because for a whole year I wouldn't even step into a car without panicking. You have no idea the hell I went through. I didn't go out. I didn't have a life. Thank God for Sookie because she is the only person that helped me, I owe her so much" The tears started to fall and she knew there was no stopping them. Either she could walk away and cry alone upstairs or continue this conversation with Eric. Eric chose option number three

"I'm sorry" Eric put his arms around her shoulders, encasing her in a protective hug. All thoughts went out of his mind as he comforted this broken woman. She breathed him in, the smell of him calming her. It was what she needed, to know she wasn't alone, to feel protected and cared for.

"I should go" Even though he said the words neither of them moved.

"Stay, please" She clung to him, desperate for him not to leave her again. He didn't say anything, just stood there holding the girl who had so much power over him. More than she knew.

It was three in the morning when Bri woke, yet she couldn't move from the iron grip that was on her shoulder. Drowsy and not fully awake, she tried to look around but the room she was in was covered in darkness. She smiled when she felt the arm around her shoulder move slightly, knowing who that arm belonged to. She closed her eyes again and rested her face on his chest and loved the feeling of being in his grip.

**Thought I'd give you a mini update. Finally seeing a caring Eric!! Any ideas or thoughts Tell me.**

**Review. Thank's**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Meddling friends

**I do not own True Blood or any characters except Bri, Andrew and Caroline. I'm just borrowing the rest.**

**Please don't kill me for being so late!**

"_Dad?" Walking into her house Bri was not prepared for what she was about to see, her home completely empty. It would have looked like a burglary if not for the empty moving boxes lying around. "Dad!" Bri ran upstairs the panic setting in. Nothing was there, furniture, photo's memories everything was gone. They'd left her. He had left her. That thought didn't stop her from checking every room and calling her father's name as loud as she could, even calling Caroline's name._

_Finally Bri ended up in her kitchen in tears. She sobbed as she tried to comprehend why her father would leave her, she just couldn't understand. This wasn't him; he wouldn't abandon his daughter, his only child. As she looked around her empty kitchen she noticed she noticed some pieces of paper on the counter. She was still crying when she picked up the note and the tears became heavier when she read saw a check for 8000 dollars and a note with only one sentence._

'_I'm sorry forgive me'_

"_Daddy" She choked._

"Here you go sweetie" Bri looked up at Arlene the waitress who had brought her out of her daze and brought her food. Bri had been living with Sookie for over a week now and she loved it. Her school back in Dallas were starting to ask when she was coming back; the honest answer was she didn't know. Over the last few days Bri found herself more attached to this place. It was small and friendly and she already knew a lot of people here. Sookie had made her feel at home and said that she could stay here permanently if she wanted to. The only thing that was stopping her from living here was her job teaching.

As she went through the ideas in her head of what to do, Sookie sat down opposite her giving her a suspicious look.

"Ok spill, I can hear your thoughts from the bar, I've got a five minute break, so tell me what's wrong" Bri twiddled her fingers nervously and looked at Sookie before saying

"What would you say if I said I wanted to live here permanently?"

"I'd say welcome to Bon Temps roomie" Sookie smiled

"Really, I can stay with you?" Bri still seemed unsure

"The house is way too big for one person, the extra money could help and living with you has been a blast. So yes I'd love it if you would move in with me" Bri couldn't stop herself from jumping out of the booth and wrapping Sookie in a tight hug.

"Thank you Sookie, I will never forget how amazing you've been to me"

"You're welcome; to be honest I would miss you if you left."

"I would miss you too" Bri went to go sit back down as Sookie asked her

"You spoken to Eric yet?" Bri went back to twiddling her fingers.

"Not since the night I had the Panic attack" That was the truth. She hadn't seen him or spoken to him, maybe she freaked him out, and she wasn't surprised if that was the case. Plus she cried and hung onto him like a little girl, she doubted that was attractive.

"As much as I think Eric is a royal pain in the backside, I don't like it when you two are moping around just because you're too chick to confront each other." Sookie smiled when she saw the confused look on Bri's face

"I may have called Pam, she described Eric's mood which funny enough is the exact same mood you are in. I don't think it's a coincidence"

"What am I supposed to do Sook?"

"Go talk to him would be the obvious option"

"I can't go back to the club; I don't want to risk having another panic attack"

"Then get him to come to you, simple." Sookie looked back at the clock before standing up "Right breaks over. I'm going to stay round Bill's tonight, so I'm only across the graveyard if you need anything, we can talk about moving arrangements tomorrow." With a wink she walked back to the bar leaving Bri alone with her thoughts again.

"Just go out there for 5 minutes please. Regulars are staring to wonder where you are" Pam was really starting to get sick of her masters brooding and constant snapping. After her interesting conversation with Sookie they both decided something had to be done to fix this predicament. To say she was surprised by Sookie's phone call was an understatement; they had never even had a full conversation in person yet here they were concocting plans to get two very stubborn people together. Pam was starting to suspect this was the brunette girl that had caused her master pain all those years ago and was the reason he had such distaste for brunette fang bangers and meals. If he wasn't so snappy she would have teased him mercifully, maybe later she thought smiling.

"I am busy Pam; I don't have time to entertain some desperate humans in need of some good entertainment. "

"stanna upp och gå till henne" (Stop moping and go to her)

"Jag vet inte vad du tar OM" (I don't know what you're talking about)

"Sookie verkar" (Sookie seems to)

That got his attention

"What has this got to do with her? Pam smiled, it was like poking an angry bull, he would crack eventually.

"We had a very interesting phone conversation the other night and it seems her little friend is in just as much as a pitying mood as you seem to be."

"What has that got to do with me?" He was determined to play coy. Pam would get him she just needed to figure out a way. Luckily for her Bri already helped when Ginger one of their waitresses came in with a bottle of True Blood with a ribbon and a note attached to it.

"I didn't order that Ginger" Eric snapped. Pam rolled her eyes.

"I know Sir but this was delivered, the note says it is for you." Ginger carefully placed the bottle and note on the table and quickly walked away. Intrigued Eric looked at the note and immediately his mood lightened.

_Eric_

_I never got to say a proper thank you for saving me and then looking after me all those times (I'm still counting). I really appreciate it. I didn't know what to get you as a thank you present; Vampires are hard to shop for. So I hope this will do._

_Bri x_

_P.S I'm free tonight if maybe you wanted to talk._

"A note from the brunette?" Eric's smile faded when he saw Pam's smug face.

"I'm leaving for the night, you can close up I don't know when I will be back"

"I won't wait up" Eric was gone before she had finished the sentence. Picking up the bottle of True Blood she walked back to the bar clicking her heels as she went to tell Sookie of the progress.

Bri was sitting at the Kitchen table writing a list of things she needed to get down before moving into Sookie's permanently. She had showered and made herself look presentable in case Eric did stop by, she curses herself for making so much effort, but she was a woman, it's what they do. Going over her list, she thought she still needed to go back to Dallas and pack plus contacting her landlord and the school to hand in her resignation. That's what worried her was the job, she loved teaching those kids. Would she be able to get a job teaching here or would she have to have a plan B. Luckily the door went, stopping her from overloading her mind with thoughts. Her smile couldn't get any bigger when she saw who was at the door.

"Eric" He had to be wearing leather tonight she thought as she looked at his leather jacket, he looked better looking than she remembered and noticed how his hair was still slicked back perfectly. To be fair the man could make pyjamas look good if he looked like that she thought. His face seemed lightened but he wasn't smiling, Bri couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

"I received your present tonight and thought I would thank you in person" She moved aside so he could walk in knowing he had already been invited in a few days ago."

"Oh, I really couldn't think of anything else to get so I just did the obvious, it will never make up for what you did but it's a start" Eric eyed her and took in what she was wearing, it was a simple pair of dark jeans and a pretty delicate top that almost looked vintage, he could imagine it easily being ripped to shreds.

"Are you happy?" That caught her off guard and she knew this conversation was going to get a lot more serious. She looked down when she said

"I am" Eric saw from the way she was fidgeting she was lying. He walked towards her smiling when he saw her reaction.

"Are you happy?" He asked again he leant down so that their foreheads were close to touching. He could smell that she had just showered, it was fresh and relaxing. Bri finally looked up and knew this was a mistake when she looked into his very piercing eyes, getting lost in the colour.

"Happiness isn't about getting what we want it's about appreciating what we have" Eric couldn't help but smile as he asked

"Nice. Philosopher?"

"Nope TV show" She replied and swore she heard him laugh slightly. She had never seen him laugh but she liked the look that was on his face right now. Eric's face suddenly became serious. He knew how to play the game.

"What if what you wanted you could have, would you take it, not fearing the consequences, just enjoying the bliss?" His had trailing up her arm and she couldn't help but breath heavily, he knew what he was doing to her but she decided in that second she wanted it, she wanted him.. She put her hand up to his cheek and whispered

"Yes, fuck the consequences" She didn't have time to release the breath she took before he crashed his lips to hers, immediately forcing her mouth open. Lifting her legs so that they were wrapped around his hips she giggled and released his mouth to say "I'm feeling some déjà vu here, what about you?" That was when she really heard him laugh and she liked it.

He had to release her lips so that she could tell him where to go, she was guessing he was aiming for her bedroom, just because he released her lips didn't mean he wasn't putting them to good use. He trailed his lips down her neck to her shoulders and she could feel her mind turning to mush, finally they were in her room and his lips latched back on to hers. She managed to maneuver him so he was sitting on the bed straddling him and she could feel his lips forming a smile. He managed to get her top of deciding that it was a waste to rip it as he could see her in it again as she worked on removing his jacket and top trailing her fingers across his bare chest as she kissed it lightly, such a light touch made him shiver and he flipped her over with her back on the bed before they began to enjoy their pure bliss.

**I know you are all ready to murder me or torture me depending on how angry you are. I am so sorry but I have finished College now so that means more writing and I pray there will be no writers block.**

**I'm sorry for the really bad Swedish translation and I pray that nobody from Sweden read this because I cheated with a translator.**

**Sorry ****to **_**SnowFairy24**_** for nearly making you cry**** with my late updates.**

**Enjoy! x**


End file.
